The third brother
by Anne Elliot EFP
Summary: "John aprì loro la porta del salotto ma si bloccò non appena vide che la persona intenta a suonare il violino, non era Sherlock Holmes." Nell'ultima puntata della terza stagione, Microft fa riferimento ad un terzo Holmes. Questa è la mia interpretazione della faccenda. Spero vogliate farmi sapere cosa ne pensate. Mi raccomando, voglio le critiche!
1. Sherrinford Holmes

**Nota autore: **Per prima cosa, salve a tutte/i! ^^

Sono tornata e con un progetto più "serio" dei precedenti.

E' da un po' che questa storia mi frulla nella testa, l'ho iniziata e modificata moltissime volte prima di esserne per lo meno non schifata e non sono ancora certa dell'evoluzione che avrà. Forse, qualora dovesse essere di vostro piacimento, ne potrei fare anche un seguito (alcune idee le ho già ^^). Premetto che non so se qualcuno ha già affrontato lo stesso argomento e nella stessa maniera per cui, qualora dovesse essere così, vi prego di farmelo sapere e mi scuso in anticipo per l'involontario plagio.

Detto ciò, vi lascio alla storia ma sappiate che, qualora voleste leggere le note (perché, come sempre, siete liberissimi di ignorarmi ^^), ci rivedremo alla fine del capitolo con qualche spiegazione in più.

Come sempre, a voi l'ardua sentenza sul mio lavoro e mi raccomando criticate! ^^

Anne

* * *

**_The third brother_**

John Watson chiuse le sportello e si precipitò dall'altra parte dell'auto.

«Aspetta Mary, ti aiuto»

«Prendi la borsa con i pannolini e il biberon»

Dopo un po' di trambusto, i coniugi Watson si incamminarono verso il 221b di Baker Street; Mary, con in braccio la bimba, le calzava maggiormente il cappellino di lana sulla testa, e John camminava spedito con la borsa contenente il necessario della bambina messa a tracolla e una busta ingombrante.

Greg Lestrade stava per bussare quando li vide avvicinarsi. Si fermò salutandoli con un gesto della mano a cui John rispose alzando leggermente il mento.

«Pensavamo di essere gli ultimi»

L'ispettore gli sorrise.

«Anche io. Sono riuscito a liberarmi solo ora.» poi diede un leggero buffetto alla bimba «ciao piccola!». La bambina emise un suono come a tentare di rispondergli.

Un affannoso "ehi!" li fece voltare verso un'infagottata Molly Hooper che procedeva a passo spedito verso di loro.

«Sapevo che sarei stata l'ultima» disse sorridendo non appena gli fu vicino.

L'ispettore bussò sul batacchio del 221b mentre rispondeva alla patologa.

«In realtà siamo arrivati quasi simultaneamente!»

Il portone si aprì e ne uscì una raggiante Mrs Hudson.

«Oh, siete arrivati miei cari. Buon Natale!»

«Anche a lei signora Hudson». Un coro quasi simultaneo.

* * *

Non appena entrati nell'ingresso iniziarono a parlare fra loro augurandosi buone feste e salutando la piccola Watson che sorrideva di cuore di fronte a tante attenzioni.

Il suonare di un violino dal piano di sopra lì fece bloccare, attirando la loro attenzione verso le scale.

John alzò le sopracciglia con aria ironica.

«E' il suo modo per dirci che non gli piace aspettare» una risata leggera pervase i presenti «andiamo»

Il gruppetto si incamminò sulla rampa e John aprì loro la porta del salotto ma si bloccò non appena vide che la persona intenta a suonare il violino, non era Sherlock Holmes.

Gli altri, saliti dopo di lui, ebbero la stessa reazione.

Una donna, con un abito da sera verde scuro lungo sino ai piedi, dava loro le spalle suonando il violino ed osservando fuori dalla finestra. Si fermò improvvisamente non appena percepì la presenza di qualcuno dietro di lei.

Si voltò lentamente ed osservò quel gruppo che la guardava con sorpresa.

I capelli neri, elegantemente raccolti e fermati da una spilla laterale, facevano risaltare gli occhi verdi, quasi trasparenti, che stavano scrutando ognuno dei presenti. Quella donna li stava studiando. Poi, come riscossa dai suoi pensieri, sorrise leggermente.

«Perdonatemi » posò lo strumento e l'archetto sulla poltrona nera del detective «non sono particolarmente capace con il violino. Sherlock è sempre stato più bravo di me.»

I volti dei presenti non abbandonarono l'espressione stupita che li caratterizzava da qualche istante.

Molly, con il cappotto pesante ancora indosso, la sciarpa colorata che le copriva parte del volto, le mani guantate che tenevano le buste con i regali, osservava sbigottita quell'essere quasi irreale che aveva di fronte.

Quella donna, quella donna era bellissima! La figura slanciata, le forme sinuose, le mani elegantemente incrociate di fronte a sé, gli occhi a dir poco meravigliosi…si sentì mancare, si sentì soccombere sotto i suoi abiti goffi ed ingombranti, sotto i suoi capelli legati malamente, sotto il suo maglione natalizio, sotto l'essere Molly Hooper.

Una camminata rapida e pesante nel corridoio, annunciò l'imminente arrivo del detective. Vestito con un elegante abito scuro ed intento a sistemarsi il farfallino, Sherlock Holmes fece il suo ingresso nel salotto non degnando della minima attenzione nessuno dei presenti salvo la donna in verde.

«Siamo in ritardo, muoviamoci.»

Lei si mosse e prese la mantella pesante che lui gli stava porgendo. Poi, prima di passare in mezzo all'allibito gruppetto per incamminarsi lungo le scale, si bloccò ed incatenò il suo sguardo a quello di Lestrade.

«Scusatemi»

L'ispettore aprì e chiuse la bocca un paio di volte e poi si fece da parte con un impacciato "si, prego prego", per permettere alla donna di passare.

John Watson la osservò scendere le scale prima di rivolgersi al detective che era intento ad infilarsi il cappotto.

«Sherlock ma, ma chi è?...E dove stai andando? Non puoi andartene, siamo venuti qui per festeggiare il Natale, non puoi prendere e sparire»

L'uomo si legò la sciarpa intorno al collo e diede una rapida occhiata all'amico.

«Perdonami John, non ora.»

Oltrepassò la porta e scese rapidamente le scale.

Il dottore si precipitò alla finestra.

Davanti al portone era parcheggiata un auto nera. Vide uscirne Mycorft Holmes che, dopo aver incredibilmente ed inspiegabilmente abbracciato quella donna, rientrò nell'auto seguito da lei e da Sherlock.

La macchina partì subito dopo.

Nel salotto di Baker Street regnava un silenzio innaturale.

* * *

Molly Hooper, seduta nella poltrona attribuita da tutti a John e con in mano una tazza di punch, fissava imbambolata il camino. La mano delicata di Mary posata sul suo avambraccio la fece sussultare.

«Molly, va tutto bene?»

La patologa sorrise e bevve un sorso della bevanda.

«Si, scusami….ero distratta»

I suoni di Baker Street ritornarono ad essere percepiti dalle sue orecchie e dal suo cervello. Si voltò ad osservare John che, camminando avanti e indietro per la stanza, stava ancora inveendo contro Sherlock.

«Prende e se ne va! Ma certo, si fa così, ovvio»

Mary lo redarguì con un leggero "sh" , lanciando uno sguardo preoccupato verso la camera di Sherlock momentaneamente occupata da sua figlia.

«Avanti John, starà lavorando ad un caso. Non c'è alcun motivo per cui tu debba preoccuparti in questo modo»

L'uomo si fermò improvvisamente, il respiro pesante e gli occhi scuri.

«Non c'è da preoccuparsi? Sherlock con una donna in casa, Sherlock che va via con quella donna, Sherlock che va via con una donna che Mycroft saluta amorevolmente…c'è molto di cui preoccuparsi!»

La signora Hudson, seduta sulla poltrona di Sherlock, guardava con preoccupazione la faccia irata del dottore.

«Oh caro, vedrai non sarà nulla di serio. Gliene abbiamo viste fare di tutti i colori, non preoccuparti, se la caverà»

Il sorriso accennato dell'anziana signora non produsse l'effetto rincuorante che sperava.

«Appunto Mrs Hudson, ne abbiamo viste di tutti i colori, è esattamente questo che mi preoccupa»

Il volto della donna tradiva il suo tentativo di cercare altre spiegazioni a quello a cui avevano assistito.

«Beh mio caro, magari è la sua ragazza. Credo che sarebbe anche ora che si sistemi, non trovi?»

Il silenzio imbarazzato che seguì quella distratta dichiarazione di Mrs Hudson, Molly, lo percepì chiaramente dovuto a lei. L'anziana proprietaria di casa mise una mano davanti alla bocca sussurrando un "Perdonami tesoro" in direzione della ragazza.

La patologa scosse leggermente la testa e le sorrise.

«Non c'è nulla di cui scusarsi Mrs Hudson» si schiarì la voce «anzi, ha perfettamente ragione. Potrebbe anche essere così».

La risata nervosa con cui concluse quella frase la tradì. Tuttavia, il rumore del motore di un auto che si accostava sotto le finestre dell'appartamento attirò l'attenzione dei presenti.

Il dottore si precipitò alla finestra.

«John!» il sussurro di Mary non produsse alcuna risposta.

«John!»

«Cosa?» la voce era nervosa.

«Che sta succedendo? Sono loro?»

L'uomo si voltò per una frazione di secondo verso la moglie e tornò a guardar fuori.

«Credo di si. Non succede nulla però…No! Aspetta!...Sono usciti»

«Chi?» la voce curiosa di Mary era più alta di prima. Istintivamente portò una mano alla bocca pensando alla bambina nell'altra stanza.

«Quella donna, Sherlock e Mycroft. Stanno parlando…E' uscita anche Anthea»

Mary Watson si irrigidì.

«Chi?»

Il marito gesticolò vagamente con una mano senza però voltarsi a guardarla.

«E' l'assistente di Mycroft.»

«E TU come fai a sapere il suo nome?!». Gli occhi erano ridotti a due fessure.

Il dottore percepì l'ira della moglie e fece per girarsi quando del movimento fra le persone che stava spiando attirò la sua attenzione.

«Anthea sta abbracciando quella donna! Ma com'è possibile?!...Ecco, ora sta risalendo in macchina»

John si allontanò di scatto dalla finestra.

Lestrade lo guardò come se fosse impazzito.

«Che succede?»

«Mi ha visto»

«Chi?»

«Quella donna, chi se no?!» John era a disagio «Comunque credo stiano salendo!»

Molly, senza sapere esattamente il perché, si alzò nervosamente dalla poltrona.

«Chi sta salendo?»

«Sherlock, Mycroft e quella donna»

Mrs Hudson portò una mano alla collanina.

«Ma non c'è abbastanza punch per tutti!»

Il dottore si voltò verso di lei con aria dubbiosa.

«Non credo stiano salendo per il punch, Mrs Hudson.»

* * *

Il portone di Baker Street si aprì e la risata cristallina della donna si fece largo sino al salotto. Tutti presenti si voltarono in direzione della porta mentre dalle scale proveniva una voce femminile.

«Oh Mycroft, non cambierai mai!»

Un offeso ed impettito Mycroft Holmes entrò nella stanza seguito da quella donna, ancora sorridente, e da un ghignante Sherlock. Non appena si accorsero di essere osservati, i tre si ricomposero.

Il detective tolse sciarpa, cappotto e guanti e li appese dietro la porta.

«Siete ancora qui»

John Watson lo fulminò con lo sguardo e stava per iniziare la sua sequela di insulti quando la voce della donna in verde lo precedette.

«Sherlock, non essere maleducato!». Si sfilò gli orecchini.

Il detective assunse un'espressione in cui era palese il suo orgoglio ferito e per tutta risposta vide suo fratello sogghignare. La donna intervenne di nuovo.

«Mycroft, vedi di smetterla…Possibile che vi comportiate ancora come due bambini?!». Si massaggiò delicatamente i lobi.

La voce di lei era tutt'altro che perentoria, li stava riprendendo ma con una dolcezza infinita ed un sorriso leggero. Si tolse la mantella per poi passarla al detective che l'appese sopra il suo soprabito.

La tosse nervosa del dottor Watson risuonò nella stanza.

Mycroft posò la punta del suo ombrello sul pavimento ed alzò un sopracciglio in direzione del fratello.

«Suppongo tu non abbia fatto gli onori di casa, Sherlock»

L'uomo infilò le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni.

«Perdonami, non sono una brava donnina di casa.»

«Si chiama educazione, fratellino. Dovresti saperlo.»

La donna in mezzo a loro alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«Per favore»

I due si fermarono. Il detective si schiarì leggermente la voce, guardando altrove. Mycroft lo guardò con biasimo.

Lei sbuffò leggermente.

«Devo suppore, dal vostro comportamento, che tutte queste persone ignorino la mia esistenza! Veramente molto gentili»

I due uomini iniziarono a parlare uno sopra l'altro, il primo sostenendo che "non era necessario, per la tua sicurezza, sai la nazione?!" il secondo discolpandosi "non è come credi, è che non è capitato e poi lui me lo ha impedito".

Iniziarono a battibeccare prima che lei alzasse le mani per farli fermare.

John la vide superare i due litiganti ed andare nella sua direzione, un sorriso in volto e la mano protesa in avanti.

«Sherrinford Holmes. E' un piacere Dottor Watson»

L'uomo gliela strinse con aria assente, il cervello troppo impegnato a cercare di capire.

«Holmes?» la voce strozzata in gola.

La donna alzò scherzosamente gli occhi al cielo.

«Si, Holmes. Sono la sorella di questi due maleducati, purtroppo» 

* * *

**Nota autore: **Credo che qualche spiegazione sia dovuta.

Come chi sa avendo visto l'ultima puntata della terza stagione, Mycroft, parlando con un non specificato collega, fa riferimento ad un terzo fratello Holmes ed al fatto che quando toccò a lui non ebbe alcuna remora al riguardo. Nello specifico, rifacendosi al testo in lingua originale: "If this is some expression of familial sentiment…" "Don't be absurd. I am not given to outbursts of brotherly compassion. You know what happen to the other one." Ora, grazie alla magia della lingua inglese e alla sua talvolta genericità, non è dato sapere se "l'altro" sia un uomo oppure una donna.

Basandosi sul lavoro di Conan Doyle, in realtà, non ci sono richiami ad un probabile fratello/sorella ma spesso si suppone ci dovesse essere un fratello maggiore che, come da tradizione per il periodo storico, fosse rimasto nella casa di famiglia permettendo così ai due fratelli Holmes di andare a Londra. I lavori che si ispirano a Doyle, tuttavia, parlano di un fantomatico fratello maggiore di nome Sherrinford (anche se è più probabile che questo fosse il primo nome attribuito al personaggio di Sherlock) e di una sorella più piccola di nome Enola, su cui sono stati fatti dei romanzi.

Tutta questa premessa per dire cosa? Ho spesso pensato spesso che il comportamento dello Sherlock BBC derivasse da un malessere non solo sociale (essere un genio equivale all'esclusione sociale, esattamente come essere un pazzo) ma anche familiare, tuttavia, perché avere così tanti problemi se si è cresciuti con dei genitori come gli Holmes? Quando Mycorft fece riferimento al terzo fratello, il mio cervellino iniziò a farsi miliardi di film, trovando spiegazioni, forse assurde, ai comportamenti sia di Sherlock che di Mycroft. Non dico di più altrimenti vi racconterei il seguito della mia storia ma è da lì che è partito il mio ragionamento…

Un'ultima cosa: perché una sorella? In primis perché adoro mettere in crisi Sherlock usando le donne ed il loro cervello, così differente dal suo, e poi….poi lo scoprirete ^^

Ultimissima cosa: non potevo chiamarla Enola perché mi sembra stoni con gli altri due nomi degli Holmes e poi perché ho voluto cercare, come sempre, di mantenermi in qualche maniera legata il più possibile a Doyle (se così si può dire!) e Sherrinford come nome, a mio parere, è molto bello. Fra l'altro, credo che Sherry come diminutivo funzioni, non credete?

Bene, ora vi lascio andare veramente e vi ringrazio se vorrete farmi sapere il vostro parere sia sulla storia che su queste mie derive mentali.

A presto,

Anne


	2. La sorella sandwich

**Nota autore:** Salve a tutte/i nuovamente!  
Per prima cosa grazie a chi ha letta la storia. Spero di non deludervi in questo e nei prossimi capitoli, soprattutto per ciò che riguarda l'IC. Del resto inserire un personaggio così vicino a Sherlock è un mezzo suicidio ma ormai è cosa fatta...speriamo bene!  
Una cosa che ho notato rileggendo il primo: mi sono bruciata l'effetto sorpresa con la nota finale riguardo al soprannome di Sherrinford ma ormai è cosa fatta, come si suol dire scripta manent!  
Ora vi lascio al capitolo, probabilmente è un po' noioso essendo un semplice capitolo di transizione ma spero non lo sia eccessivamente. Come sempre: a voi l'ardua sentenza e mi raccomando: criticate! ^^  
A presto,  
Anne

* * *

_**The third brother**_

**La sorella sandwich**

Molly si era dovuta risedere.  
Non avrebbe voluto ma le gambe non avevano alcuna intenzione di sorreggerla. Sapeva che la sua non era una reazione normale e sapeva che così facendo aveva attirato su di sé l'attenzione ma fu rincuorata quando anche gli altri non Holmes presenti nella stanza ebbero le medesime reazioni.  
Mrs Hudson lanciò una specie di gridolino, Mary iniziò a sbattere le palpebre in maniera quasi meccanica e Greg avrebbe avuto qualche problema serio se non si fosse deciso a chiudere la bocca.  
John Watson stringeva la mano di Sherrinford Holmes da almeno un minuto. Il sorriso rigido e gli occhi sbarrati erano a dir poco inquietanti.  
La voce bassa con cui Sherlock pronunciò il nome dell'amico lo riscosse. Il dottore guardò prima il detective, che lo osservava con occhi inespressivi, e poi tornò a guardare quella donna che aveva abbandonato il suo sorriso per prendere un'espressione leggermente preoccupata.  
«Si sente bene Dottore?»  
L'uomo annuì vigorosamente e sorrise lasciandole la mano.  
«Si, mi perdoni…ehm…posso, posso presentarle mia moglie?»  
Una imbarazzata Mary porse la mano alla donna.  
«E' un piacere Miss Holmes!»  
Lei sorrise di rimando.  
«Oh la prego, mi chiami Sherrinford, anzi Sherry. A differenza dei miei fratelli, non amo il mio nome completo. E' poco femminile non trova?»  
Mrs Watson annuì sorridendo nervosamente. Poi John continuò le presentazioni.  
Molly osservò quella donna presentarsi a Greg. «Ah, ispettore Lestrade! E' un vero piacere e mi scuso per i continui disagi che le creano i miei fratelli.». L'imbarazzo dell'uomo mentre rispondeva che non era nulla. Vide John presentarle Mrs Hudson e la ragazza ringraziarla calorosamente per quello che faceva per Sherlock. Poi toccò a lei.  
«E lei è la Dottoressa Hooper»  
Molly allungò una mano, sorridendole e vide il volto della donna illuminarsi mentre le stringeva la mano.  
«Lei è la Dottoressa Hooper?! Ho sentito tanto parlare di lei, è un vero piacere!»  
Molly arrossì e balbettò un ringraziamento imprecisato mentre sentiva Sherlock sussurrare astiosamente a Mycroft qualcosa come "tanto parlare di lei?! Questi non sono ne affari tuoi ne della mamma!".  
Una volta finite le presentazioni la voce di Mycroft attirò l'attenzione della sorella.  
«Devo andare a compilare la parte burocratica del lavoro svolto. Buona serata»  
L'uomo stava per andarsene quando la sorella gli si parò di fronte con le braccia spalancate. Lui si irrigidì.  
«Lo sai che non amo questo scambio di effusioni, Sherrinford» il nome pronunciato con rimprovero «e poi, per oggi, credo di aver già fatto ciò che tu mi chiedi»  
La donna gli sorrise apertamente allargando maggiormente le braccia.  
«Suvvia Mike, è Natale»  
Lui fece leggermente dondolare l'ombrello, innervosito.  
«Non vedo come questo possa avere una qualche rilevanza e smettila di chiamarmi Mike»  
Lei alzò leggermente le spalle.  
«E tu smettila di essere insopportabile.»  
L'uomo guardò le proprie scarpe ed alzò e riabbassò la punta dell'ombrello prima di sospirare.  
«E va bene»  
Sherry gli getto le braccia al collo e lo abbracciò, il volto illuminato da un sorriso. Lui non si mosse. A quanto pare il loro accordo non prevedeva una risposta da parte dell'uomo.  
Dopo qualche istante lei sciolse le braccia e la distanza con l'uomo fu ristabilita.  
«Ci vediamo domani»  
«Ho del lavoro da fare.»  
La donna lo guardò con aria severa.  
«Non provarci Mycorft, l'abbiamo promesso alla mamma! Non è vero Sherlock?»  
Il detective spostò il proprio sguardo fra i due. Dare ragione a Mycroft gli sembrava innaturale ma doveva tutelare anche se stesso, infondo.  
«Tecnicamente, Sherry, glielo hai promesso tu!»  
La donna mise le mani sui fianchi e passò il suo sguardo infuocato prima sull'uno e poi sull'altro.  
«Non pensateci neanche per un secondo! Non costringetemi ad usare altri metodi»  
Le persone presenti nel salotto ma esterni alla conversazione videro i due Holmes, quei due Holmes temuti da gran parte del mondo civile, sbiancare per la paura, ingoiare nervosamente ed annuire ad occhi bassi.  
Mycroft rinnovò il saluto e si incamminò per le scale mentre Sherry gli urlava "salutami Anthea, mi raccomando!". Lo sbattere tutt'altro che delicato del portone di Baker Street fu la risposta che ricevette.  
Sherry riportò la sua attenzione sui presenti che le sorridevano con nervosismo.  
«Mi spiace di avervi rovinato il Natale con questa mia invasione». Un insieme di "no, ma si figuri?, rovinato?! Assolutamente no!" si alzò dal salotto. Poi la donna vide lo sguardo d'ira che John Watson lanciò a Sherlock e tossì leggermente.  
«Suppongo vogliate fare qualche domanda a Sherlock. Forse è il caso che vi lasci parlare un po' fra voi» poi, rivolgendosi all'anziana signora «Mr Hudson, mio fratello mi ha detto che posso restare nella camere al piano di sopra per questa notte ma, considerando il fatto che lei non sapesse neanche chi io fossi, dubito che l'avesse informata della sua proposta.»  
Sherlock lanciò uno sguardo seccato alla donna che lo guardò con disapprovazione.  
La padrona di casa si alzò a fatica dalla poltrona e si diresse, sorridente, verso Sherry.  
«Oh cara, non c'è alcun problema, tutt'altro. Spero solo che non sia troppo fredda. Piuttosto, non ha qualcosa da mettersi al posto di quest'abito?»  
La voce del detective si intromise.  
«C'è una borsa in camera»  
Sherry lo guardò nuovamente con disapprovazione ma seguì Mrs Hudson che le faceva strada verso la camera degli ospiti.  
Non appena le due donne furono scomparse dalla vista del dottore, quest'ultimo si fiondò verso il detective fermandosi a pochi centimetri dal suo volto. L'uomo, per tutta risposta, prestò attenzione ai bottoni della sua giacca mentre la chiudeva.  
«Hai niente da dire, Sherlock?».  
Forse il fatto che il Dottor Watson avesse semplicemente sussurrato quelle parole avrebbe potuto far pensare che non fosse successo nulla ma i pugni stretti, gli occhi sbarrati e la mascella contratta rendevano ampia giustizia alla sua ira.  
Il detective lo oltrepassò andando a prendere il violino.  
«Non vedo cosa potrei dire»  
John si voltò e lo fulminò con lo sguardo.  
«Ad esempio che ti dispiace?»  
L'altro rise pacatamente.  
«E per cosa?!»  
Il dottore boccheggiò un po' prima di urlargli un "per averci mentito!" che spinse Mary a stringere il maglione del marito per intimargli di abbassare il volume della voce.  
«John, la bambina!»  
Si percepì un mugolio dalla stanza del detective, un principio di pianto.  
Sherlock si sedette sulla sua poltrona, posizionando il violino sulla spalla. L'archetto a mezz'aria pronto a sfiorare le corde dello strumento.  
«Non vi ho mentito John, l'ho semplicemente omesso»  
«E ti sembra una cosa da omettere il fatto di avere una sorella?!»  
L'uomo iniziò a suonare. Nessuno provò a fermarlo sapendo perfettamente che quel suono, invece che svegliare la piccola Watson, l'avrebbe calmata. Fu esattamente ciò che avvenne.  
Continuando a suonare l'uomo portò il suo sguardo sul volto dell'amico. Non intendeva rispondergli.  
Il dottore fece un respiro profondo cercando di calmarsi.  
«Tu sai che io ho una sorella, non mi sembra una cosa tanto assurda pretendere che lo scambio di "informazioni" sia reciproco»  
Il detective non smise di suonare ma sorrise leggermente.  
«Non sei stato tu a dirmelo, John. L'ho capito io»  
Lo sguardo di disappunto di Molly gli fece sparire il sorriso ironico dal volto.  
Il ritorno di Mrs Hudson e Sherry interruppe la conversazione. La ragazza si era cambiata, indossando dei semplici jeans ed un maglione pesante e rosso. I capelli raccogli in maniera disordinata con qualche forcina.  
Molly la osservò per qualche istante. Non era più una creatura quasi eterea, ora sembrava umana. Per carità, era sempre bellissima ma adesso era una bellezza umane e anche più cordiale di quanto non lo fosse già.  
Sherlock si alzò, così da poter permetter a Mrs Hudson di sedersi. Molly sorrise a quella gentilezza che probabilmente solo lei aveva notato.  
L'anziana signora si sedette e chiuse gli occhi mentre ascoltava la melodia.  
Greg si diresse in cucina, verso del punch in una tazza e lo porse a Sherry che lo ringraziò sottovoce. Un sorriso curioso, gli occhi che si posavano alternativamente sui due fratelli, l'ispettore non riusciva a contenersi.  
«E così, voi, siete fratelli»  
Il detective smise di suonare e si voltò ad osservare l'uomo con aria perplessa. L'archetto a battere ritmicamente e delicatamente lungo la coscia.  
«Ottima deduzione, Gerard!»  
«Greg». L'uomo aveva il volto rassegnato più che offeso.  
Qualche istante di silenzio.  
«Quindi, lei » Sherry alzò un sopracciglio con un'espressione da finta offesa. L'ispettore curvò leggermente gli angoli della bocca. «Quindi, tu, sei la più giovane?»  
Una risata leggera del detective lo fece voltare verso di lui.  
«Ovviamente no!»  
Sherry strinse le labbra e guardò con astio il fratello.  
«Grazie, sei sempre così gentile nei miei riguardi»  
L'uomo alzò le spalle.  
«Cosa c'è? E' vero!»  
La donna alzò gli occhi al cielo per poi tornare ad osservare l'ispettore.  
«In realtà io sono la "sorella sandwich"» rise pacatamente «ho cinque anni in più di Sherlock» *  
«Che cosa?!»  
La voce sorpresa di Mary Watson riecheggiò leggermente nel salotto. La donna abbassò per un attimo lo sguardo, imbarazzata.  
«Perdonatemi è che…avrei giurato il contrario. Intendo, sembri molto più giovane»  
La donna sorrise leggermente e la ringraziò.  
Mary si alzò dal divano, imbarazza, dirigendosi verso la cucina e sussurrando a Molly un esterrefatto "a quanto pare gli Holmes hanno anche il dono dell'eterna giovinezza!". Molly sorrise allo stupore dell'amica ma si ricompose non appena vide lo sguardo indagatore di Sherlock scrutarla per qualche istante.  
Il telefono di Sherry suonò inaspettatamente.  
La donna lo tirò fuori dalla tasca dei jeans e rispose sedendosi sul divano.  
«Auguri anche a te, mamma!...Sherlock? Si è qui con me!...Perché non risponde al telefono?»  
Il detective finse di guardare delle carte sul tavolo per evitare lo sguardo della sorella.  
«Non saprei, mamma….Ma certo che veniamo domani»  
L'uomo le lanciò uno sguardo di odio profondo che Sherry catalogo come qualcosa di assolutamente irrilevante.  
«Si, si sono qui anche loro. Va bene, va bene, glielo dico. Ciao mamma e salutami papà » un sorriso infantile si aprì sul volto della donna «ti voglio bene anche io».  
Non appena ebbe rimesso il telefono al suo posto, il detective la interrogò.  
«Era la mamma?»  
Lei passò le mani sui jeans e si alzò con aria canzonatoria.  
«Poi ti lamenti se Mycroft ti riprende, è ovvio che fosse la mamma»  
L'uomo finse di riordinare le carte sul tavolo spostandole di pochi millimetri. Sherry sorrise intimamente, adorava suo fratello quando era in imbarazzo.  
«Mh, e cosa voleva?»  
«Lo sai cosa voleva Sherlock». Lui la guardò con aria implorante. «No! Avanti, non fare il bambino. Non ci ha tutti e tre a casa per natale da non so neanche quanti anni, non essere egoista.»  
L'uomo sospirò pesantemente in segno di resa. Lei sorrise ed incrociò le dita delle mani.  
«Piuttosto, mi ha detto di invitarvi» disse rivolta a John e Mary. «Ovviamente, se non avete impegni già presi in precedenza»  
I due si guardarono alzando le spalle e poi accettarono ben volentieri.  
Sherry sorrise e si rivolse agli altri membri di quella strana riunione.  
«Naturalmente siete tutti i benvenuti, mamma adora avere ospiti, soprattutto se amici»  
Il detective boccheggiò ma Sherry intervenne prima che potesse formulare qualsiasi accusa o domanda.  
«Quella, fino a prova contraria, Sherlock, è anche casa mia. Credo di essere libera di invitare chi voglio!»  
L'uomo tacque e si voltò ad osservare fuori dalla finestra. Ogni battaglia con sua sorella era già persa in partenza, era inutile perderci del tempo.  
Tuttavia, nonostante le speranze di Sherrinford, i primi due ospiti furono costretti a rifiutare.  
«Passo il natale con mia moglie, sai stiamo cercando di riallacciare i rapporti!»  
«Oh ti ringrazio mia cara ma ho già un impegno. Mi vedo con delle vecchie amiche di scuola, per ricordare i vecchi tempi!»  
Sul volto del detective vi fu un accenno di sorriso che nessuno poté vedere: lui sapeva perfettamente di quali tempi stesse parlando Mrs Hudson, tempi sicuramente poco adatti per il clima natalizio!  
Quando Sherry si voltò con occhi speranzosi verso Molly, la patologa arrossì leggermente.  
«Ecco, io…»  
La bella Holmes fece qualche passo nella sua direzione.  
«Oh, non mi dica che anche lei ha da fare Dottoressa Hooper». Il tono era di chi è realmente dispiaciuto.  
Molly scosse lentamente la testa guardandosi le mani poggiate sulle gambe. Non poteva certo dirle che il suo impegno per il giorno successivo era quello di restarsene in poltrona tutto il giorno, guardando repliche su repliche di film natalizi che sapeva a memoria per poi passare la serata a leggere "A Christmas Carol" sotto le coperte. Ma, allo stesso tempo, l'idea di passare il giorno di natale a casa Holmes la spaventava non poco.  
Sherrinford fece un altro passo verso di lei e la patologa alzò lo sguardo.  
«La prego!» Dannazione, aveva lo stesso sguardo di Sherlock quando la implorava. Non poteva dirle di no!  
Sorrise leggermente ed annuì.  
Sherry si aprì ad un sorriso.  
«Perfetto! Beh, tre su cinque è una buona media»  
Tutti sorrisero ma poi, il pianto della piccola Watson proveniente dall'altra stanza, catturò la loro attenzione.  
Sherry si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Scusate!»  
Mary le sorrise leggermente.  
«Oh non fa nulla, tanto doveva svegliarsi. Credo sia ora di andare!»

* * *

I vari ospiti di Baker Street iniziarono a congedarsi. I coniugi Watson e Molly salutarono gli Holmes con la promessa di rivedersi il giorno seguente.  
Sia Sherry che Sherlock erano sul portone aperto di Baker Street mentre gli altri andavano via. Quando anche l'ispettore si fu incamminato verso casa, Sherlock guardò la sorella con aria interrogativa.  
«Che stai facendo?»  
«Niente!»  
Lui continuò a tenere i suoi occhi fissi in quelli di lei.  
Una folata di vento la fece rabbrividire.  
«Dannazione che freddo!» si incamminò verso le scale ignorando lo sguardo dell'uomo «Buona notte Sherlock!».  
Lui continuò ad osservare le scale vuote per qualche istante.  
Poi, chiuse il portone del 221b di Baker Street.

* * *

**Note autore:**  
* Secondo una ricerca americana uscita recentemente, i fratelli mediani (chiamati per l'appunto "sandwich") sono quelli caratterialmente più forti poiché non essendo i primogeniti, su cui i genitori riversano ansie ed aspettative, ne i più piccoli, di norma quelli più coccolati, essi sono costretti a farsi largo a fatica all'interno della maglia. Direi che è una teoria perfettamente calzante per una Sherry schiacciata fra Mycroft e Sherlock.  
Cercherò di pubblicare il più in fretta possibile ma i doveri/oneri che ognuno di noi ha non abbandonano neanche la sottoscritta ma spero di mantenermi sui 3/4 giorni per le pubblicazioni dei capitoli


	3. Proprio ieri gli ho dato due reni

**Note autore:** Come sempre, salve a tutte/i!  
Questo capitolo è un altro "capitolo di transizione" che ho inserito per dar voce ai pensieri ed alle paure della nostra cara Molly Hooper ma dal prossimo ci trasferiamo dagli Holmes.  
Spero vi piaccia e che non risulti fuori dal contesto del racconto; nel senso, spero non venga visto come un mero riempitivo.  
Ovviamente a voi il giudizio e mi raccomando non lesinate le critiche e le correzioni!  
A presto,

Anne

* * *

**_The third brother_**

**Proprio ieri gli ho dato due reni che erano una meraviglia!**

Fissava il soffitto da non sapeva più quanto tempo.  
Il corpo rigido, le mani a tenere il piumone fin sotto il mento e gli occhi sbarrati ad osservare la tinta color carta da zucchero sopra il suo letto, Molly Hooper non riusciva a dormire.  
Si voltò per l'ennesima volta a guardare la sveglia sul comodino. Le 5:15. Ritornò ad osservare il soffitto.  
Doveva dormire, voleva dormire ma non ci riusciva. Ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi le si riproponeva il volto di Sherry Holmes che la implorava di andare a casa loro per Natale e lei che, incapace di negarglielo, annuiva.  
Si mise seduta con un colpo di reni che non avrebbe mai pensato di essere in grado di fare e si voltò facendo penzolare i piedi sullo scendiletto. Il piumone ancora fra le mani.  
Razionalmente: non poteva andare! Sarebbe anche stata da sola. Va bene, forse non proprio sola ma di certo John e Mary non potevano provare l'imbarazzo che provava lei. Insomma, lei era innamorata di Sherlock…ok, forse anche John lo era ma…Molly, smettila di pensare queste cose!  
Scosse la testa e si diresse in cucina. I piedi nudi a contatto con il pavimento gelido la fecero rabbrividire ma il suo cervello non se ne curò più di tanto. Prese un bicchiere d'acqua e si sedette come un automa sul divano del salotto.  
Cosa avrebbe fatto, cosa avrebbe detto? "Salve Mrs Holmes, mi chiamo Molly Hooper, sono innamorata di suo figlio da anni ma lui non mi considera e tendenzialmente mi sfrutta!". Ovviamente no. "Salve Mrs Holmes, mi chiamo Molly Hooper e talvolta collaboro con suo figlio, cioè lui usa il mio lavoro ed il mio luogo di lavoro per i suoi casi e come macelleria personale. Proprio ieri gli ho dato due reni che erano una meraviglia!". Sbuffò di nervosismo. La cosa che più le creava imbarazzo era il fatto che gli Holmes sapessero di lei. Cosa sapevano? Perché sapevano? Ma soprattutto, quanto sapevano? Insomma, la sua cotta infantile era palese a chiunque, Mycroft sicuramente lo sapeva. Per cui… Tirò su le ginocchia, le abbracciò e nascose il volto nell'incavo che si era venuto a creare. Il fatto che i genitori di Sherlock sapessero quello che lei provava per il piccolo di casa la faceva sprofondare dall'imbarazzo.  
Voltò lentamente il volto ritrovandosi a fissare la luna che si intravedeva fra le due palazzine di fronte alla sua. Espirò e chiuse gli occhi.  
No, non era in grado di andare. Doveva inventare una scusa, qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa. Si, ma cosa? Ormai aveva detto di non avere impegni e se anche avesse mentito, la sera precedente, qualcuno dei due Holmes se ne sarebbe accorto sicuramente. Non si sentiva così agitata dalla sua prima autopsia! Anzi lo era molto di più.  
Il cellulare in camera da letto iniziò a suonare rumorosamente.  
Scattò in piedi e corse per rispondere il prima possibile. Mrs Klein l'avrebbe denunciata per disturbo della quiete pubblica se il suo cellulare avesse continuato a fare quel caos mostruoso a quell'ora di notte.  
«Pronto?» La voce flebile e affannosa.  
Dall'altro lato del telefono ci fu un silenzio imbarazzato, poi la voce di Lestrade si fece avanti.  
«Ehm, Molly perdonami. Ti disturbo? Eri, eri impegnata con, si insomma con qualcun…»  
La patologa arrossì prima di interromperlo. Ovviamente se alle 5 del mattino si risponde con il respiro irregolare…  
«No, Greg, no. Ero solo nell'altra stanza»  
L'ispettore fece un suono che doveva essere simile ad un "si, ovviamente" ma che a lei suonò come un "si, certo, come no!".  
«Comunque, Greg, dimmi»  
L'uomo si riscosse.  
«Hanno ritrovato un cadavere sulla riva del fiume vicino al Tower Bridge. Mi servirebbe che tu venissi qui per, sai, l'autopsia»  
Molly si sedette sul letto con aria dubbiosa.  
«Ma, a quest'ora?»  
L'uomo dall'altra parte dell'apparecchio si trovò in difficoltà.  
«Beh, veramente si»  
«C'è il sostituto, io non lavoro oggi»  
Altra difficoltà ed altro imbarazzo.  
«Attacca alle 9»  
La patologa arcuò un sopracciglio.  
«Greg, mi spieghi per favore?»  
Lui sbuffò.  
«Devo essere da mia moglie per le 11. Non posso, come dire, perdere tempo. Lo sai che tu sei la migliore, quell'altro è un miracolo se riesce a capire se sono uomini o donne!»  
La donna rise sottovoce.  
«Va bene. Il tempo di vestirmi.»  
L'uomo fece un sospiro di sollievo.  
«Grazie Molly. Grazie, grazie, grazie! Mando una volante a prenderti.»  
«Ora non esagerare»  
Non appena ebbe salutato l'ispettore, Molly si ritrovò un sorriso a farle capolino sul volto. Ora sapeva come scappare dagli Holmes!  
Sbloccò il cellullare.

To: Mary Watson  
Ciao Mary,  
scusa per l'ora.  
Non potrò venire oggi. Lestrade mi ha incastrato per un omicidio.  
Per favore, puoi scusarti da parte mia con Sherry e gli Holmes.  
Grazie e divertitevi!

* * *

Una volta arrivata in ospedale, la patologa trovò l'ispettore ad attenderla davanti la porta della sala mortuaria. Non appena la vide, l'uomo bloccò la camminata nervosa che probabilmente aveva da quando si erano sentiti. Lo vide guardare meccanicamente l'orologio.  
Aspettò non proprio pazientemente che si mettesse il camice e poi le si accostò non appena ebbe iniziato ad analizzare il corpo.  
La donna si guardò in giro.  
«I vestiti?»  
«Non ci sono, l'hanno trovato nudo»  
Riportò la sua attenzione al cadavere, poi si voltò verso l'ispettore che stava nuovamente guardando l'orologio.  
«Greg, ho capito che hai fretta però così non mi aiuti»  
L'uomo la guardò con aria dubbiosa e poi fissò l'orologio sul polso.  
«Ah, perdonami. Non è per te! E' che non capisco perché ci metta tanto ad arrivare, è il 25 dicembre non ci sarà nessuno in giro»  
La patologa sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre.  
«Chi?»  
Delle voci che rasentavano l'urlare si stavano avvicinando. La porta della sala mortuaria si aprì con poca eleganza ed un irritato Sherlock Holmes fece il suo ingresso.  
«Potevi aspettare nel taxi! Dove vuoi che vada!»  
Una altrettanto irata Sherrinford Holmes fece la sua comparsa.  
«Certo, come se tu non fossi in grado di sfuggirmi anche a 10 passi di distanza!»  
I due fratelli si posizionarono accanto al cadavere. Sherry rivolse un sorriso radioso a Molly e Lestrade.  
«Buongiorno! Scusate il frastuono, Sherlock esagera sempre»  
«Io non esagero, io…»  
La sorella mosse una mano con non curanza.  
«Si si , va bene. Dobbiamo sbrigarci se no facciamo tardi.»  
Sia Sherlock che Sherry puntarono i loro occhi chiari in quelli di Molly Hooper. Il primo con aria nervosa e spazientita, la seconda con curiosità e a Molly parve quasi…affetto?  
La patologa ebbe qualche istante di esitazione.  
«Ma, ma…come mai siete qui?»  
«Mi ha chiamato Lestrade!» «Mi ha chiamato Mary!»  
Molly corrugò le sopracciglia e si voltò verso l'ispettore.  
«Sai, mia moglie…»  
Lo guardò con sguardo allibito. L'aveva praticamente surclassata.  
Sherry tossì leggermente.  
«Mary mi ha chiamato dicendomi che lei, Dottoressa Hooper, era impegnata e forse non riusciva a venire così ho pensato di vedere se potevo dare una mano. Poi Greg ha chiamato Sherlock per cui siamo venuti»  
Il detective sospirò pesantemente. Era palese che percepisse il comportamento della sorella come un'invasione dei suoi spazi.  
Molly non riusciva ancora a muoversi. Il suo piano di fuga era sfumato ed aveva messo un altro maglione natalizio che urlava "ridicolo" pensando non fosse più necessario qualcosa di serio. La cosa peggiore, di tutta la situazione, era che anche Sherry aveva un maglione natalizio ma il suo urlava "indosso a lei sembro bellissimo".  
Il detective la richiamò dai suoi pensieri pronunciando il suo nome.  
Lei reagì meccanicamente.  
«Maschio, 40 anni, presunto annegamento ma le tracce sul collo fanno pensare ad un soffocamento. Inoltre ci sono tracce di pelle sotto le unghie, forse si è difeso. Probabilmente è morto da poco più di 24 ore ma l'acqua non permette di fare un calcolo reale. E' stato ritrovato nudo.»  
Il detective iniziò a girare intorno al cadavere esaminandolo attentamente.  
«Quindi l'hanno spogliato per paura che ci fosse qualcosa nei vestiti che potesse aiutarci a capire»  
Uno sbuffo portò l'attenzione di Molly e Greg su Sherry.  
«Sherlock»  
L'uomo non rispose.  
«Sherlock, per favore! Lo sai che è stata la moglie con l'aiuto dell'amante. Non perdiamo tempo, non voglio far arrabbiare la mamma anche oggi!»  
L'uomo sbuffò sonoramente. Molly sbarrò gli occhi. Come aveva fatto?!  
L'ispettore mise le mani sui fianchi e balbettò un "come?".  
La donna sorrise.  
«La fede, non c'è più la fede. Non la toglieva mai. Si capisce dal colore della pelle. E' differente nel punto dove dovrebbe essere e dal fatto che lì il dito sia più stretto in quel punto. Quando si è sposato era più magro, poi gli anni sono passati e con essi sono arrivati i primi effetti del matrimonio» lanciò uno sguardo scherzoso verso Lestrade che meccanicamente tolse le mani dai fianchi per infilarle nelle tasche del cappotto e coprirsi il busto «ciononostante lui non se l'è mai tolta. Tuttavia, ora, non c'è. Perché? Perché per chi gliel'ha tolta, la fede ha un significato. Ora, chi può dare rilevanza ad una fede?»  
L'ispettore alzò leggermente le spalle.  
«Un'amante oppure una moglie»  
I due fratelli Holmes si voltarono verso Molly. Sul volto dell'uomo sembrò passare l'ombra di un sorriso. La patologa abbassò lo sguardo imbarazzata.  
Gli occhi di Sherry si illuminarono.  
«Esatto! Per la prima, la fede è la prova del suo status di "altra donna". Se avesse avuto un amante, lei l'avrebbe tolta per l'odio verso ciò che essa rappresenta. Tuttavia, vedendo il tipo di uomo, chiaramente sedentario, con poca cura del proprio aspetto fisico e considerando la costanza con cui ha portato l'anello, nonostante ormai gli fosse particolarmente stretto e gli causasse dolore, la strada dell'amante è da escludere. Era un uomo fedele, non più attraente e appassionato ma fedele.» Sherry prese fiato «Quindi è l'altra opzione, la moglie. Perché toglierla? Perché ormai quel piccolo oggetto che l'ha legata a lui lei lo odia con tutta se stessa. Pertanto, che cosa fa: lo uccide e gliela toglie. Chi dice che l'ha ucciso lei? Tracce di nylon sul collo, ergo calze di nylon, indistruttibili ed ottime per strangolare. Le percentuali di uomini che uccidono usando calze da donna sono a dir poco inesistenti. Ora, perché non era da sola? Questo è un uomo robusto, se avesse provato a strangolarlo da sola, lui sicuramente l'avrebbe sopraffatta. No, lei lo ha strangolata da dietro, utilizzando un bastone per fare perno come una garrota e da davanti il suo amante cercava di tenerlo fermo. Ecco spiegate le tracce di pelle sotto le unghie. Ha provato a difendersi.»  
Sherlock la guardava con astio. Si, quel caso era banale però odiava quando lei gli rubava la scena!  
L'ispettore sorrise, la chiara espressione di chi si è tolto un peso dal petto.  
«Fantastica! E' anche meglio di te, Sherlock!»  
Il detective gli lanciò uno sguardo pieno di risentimento.  
«Ma, come facciamo a sapere chi è?»  
L'uomo si sistemò i guanti per poi incrociare le mani dietro la schiena.  
«La moglie ne denuncerà la scomparsa. Sarà convinta che non ci sono prove per incriminarla, sarà sicura di sé.»  
L'ispettore aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
«Beh, tecnicamente non ci sono»  
L'uomo lo guardò con noncuranza.  
«L'amante non pagherà per entrambi se gli farai capire che la vita in carcere non è poi così semplice»  
Sherry richiuse il cappotto corto che indossava e sorrise alla patologa.  
«Vogliamo andare?»  
Molly accennò un sorriso e si incamminò verso lo spogliatoio per togliersi il camice.  
«Non vorrei farvi far tardi, non ho con me la borsa per il viagg…»  
Il detective lanciò un'occhiata alla sorella intenta a rispondere alla patologa.  
«Non si preoccupi, ho già preso io le sue cose. Sono nel taxi.»  
Molly annuì con aria quasi spaventata, non aveva più vie di fuga. Si voltò e si diresse verso lo spogliatoio.  
Le sue orecchie sentirono discutere i due Holmes riguardo a "se io metto una borsa nella camera degli ospiti sono un maleducato se tu ti intrufoli nelle case delle persone no?!" ma non riuscì a prestar loro un reale attenzione.  
Si tolse il camice e lo ripose nell'armadietto. Vide se stessa riflessa nello specchio.  
Dannazione, quel maglione era veramente ridicolo!

* * *

**Note autore: **Per prima cosa, spero che tutta la "soluzione" del caso sia per lo meno credibile se non incofutabile. In secondo luogo, molto probabilmente Molly è alquanto OOC in questo capitolo ma non ho saputo resistere. Da quel poco che ho dedotto seguendo le serie e "studiandole", a mio giudizio Molly Hooper è una persona simpatica, che tende a far ridere magari anche a far battute e che il suo unico problema sia Sherlock e l'effetto che le fa; per cui l'ho resa molto "chiacchierona" nella prima parte del capitolo.  
Spero non vi abbia deluso!  
Anne


	4. Il pomeriggio in casa Holmes

**Note autore: **Salve a tutte/i!  
Sono leggermente in ritardo a causa dei miei eterni dubbi esistenziali ed alla mia incapacità di scrivere in maniera sintetica. Questo capitolo avrebbe dovuto far progredire abbastanza la storia ma a quanto pare sono decisamente priva della capacità di sintesi.  
Almeno, però, siamo arrivati a casa Holmes!  
Spero sinceramente che vi piaccia ma come sempre a voi la parola e soprattutto le critiche.  
A presto,  
Anne

* * *

**_The third brother_**

**Il pomeriggio in casa Holmes passò tra pianoforti, violini, duetti, chiacchiere e thè.**

Quel maglione era orribile, questo era un dato incontrovertibile ma grazie al cielo lo aveva messo. L'aria tipicamente gelida della campagna inglese l'avrebbe uccisa se avesse indossato altro!  
Non appena scesa dal Range Rover percepì il freddo pungente attaccare i pochi pezzi di pelle che aveva scoperti. Istintivamente nascose il naso già ghiacciato nella sciarpa.  
Intorno a loro c'era il nulla, se non fosse stato per la casa degli Holmes e qualche sparuto cottage sparso in maniera del tutto illogica, quel luogo avrebbe potuto essere completamente disabitato e fuori da ogni classificazione temporale. Si voltò ad osservare la casa rossa dietro di lei…non doveva certo essere un luogo facile in cui crescere!  
La porta di casa Holmes si aprì e ne uscì un serio e controllato Mycroft. Mani nelle tasche, un piede in terra e l'altro incrociato per mantenersi in equilibrio. Probabilmente doveva essere il loro comitato di benvenuto.  
La patologa era ancora intenta ad aiutare i Watson fra le valige ed il necessario per la bimba quando vide Sherry incamminarsi a passo rapido verso l'uomo.  
«Anthea è dentro?» c'era un tono di pacato disappunto nella voce della bella Holmes.  
Mycroft si stabilizzò su entrambi i piedi e guardò la sorella dall'alto in basso con aria annoiata.  
«No»  
Sherry gli si fece più vicina con aria minacciosa, per quanto la sua taglia potesse sembrare ridicola rispetto a quella del fratello.  
«Ti avevo detto di invitarla!»  
L'uomo sorrise con malcelata strafottenza.  
«Lo so che potrebbe stupirti, Sherrinford ma non tutto ciò che…»  
«Non dirmi che l'hai fatta lavorare anche oggi, Mike!»  
L'uomo ebbe un moto di nervosismo all'uso volontario che la sorella fece di quel nomignolo.  
«Come hai detto tu, mia cara sorellina, il Natale va passato in famiglia»  
Lei lo guardò con aria interrogativa. L'uomo sbuffò guardandosi le scarpe per poi riportare uno sguardo annoiato su di lei.  
«Gliel'ho chiesto ma a quanto pare anche lei è stata costretta ad un natale in famiglia!»  
La sorella sorrise guardandolo con aria ammiccante.  
«Lo so! Me l'ha scritto sta mattina. Volevo solo vedere la tua faccia mentre me lo dicevi!»  
L'uomo socchiuse gli occhi riversando uno sguardo d'odio alla donna che per tutta risposta lo aggirò con non curanza entrando e dichiarando a gran voce che erano arrivati.  
La parte restante del gruppo entrò alla spicciolata dentro casa. I due fratelli si scambiarono uno sguardo complice. Molly, senza rendersene conto, sorrise. Probabilmente quei due Holmes erano terrorizzati da quello che avrebbe potuto fare Sherry.

Molly si guardò in giro. Era stupefacente come quella casa fosse incredibilmente "non Holmes". Il camino in pietra acceso, le poltrone rosse intorno ad esso, la grande tavola in legno scuro pesante. Faceva fatica ad immaginare Mycroft e Sherlock in quel contesto.  
Da una porta sulla destra uscì Sherry seguita da un signore anziano dall'aria simpatica. Dopo aver salutato calorosamente i Watson ed aver fatto sorridere la piccola con espressioni buffe, si presentò a Molly. La patologa gli strinse la mano tenendo con l'altra la borsa che stava per caderle dalla spalla.  
«E' un piacere Mr Holmes!»  
«Oh, altrettanto Dottoressa Hooper, altrettanto. Ho sentito che è un'antomapotol…»  
Molly sorrise.  
«Anatomopatologa, si. E' solo un nome pomposo per chi fa un differente tipo di taglio e cucito»  
L'anziano rise sommessamente. Poi una voce femminile chiamante Mary provenne dalla stanza da cui erano appena usciti Sherry ed il padre.  
L'uomo alzò le sopracciglia con aria fintamente spaventata.  
«Presto, vi ha chiamato a rapporto! Non fatela aspettare o vi toccheranno due mesi di ramazza»  
Mary sorrise in direzione dell'uomo redarguendolo con un pacato "Mr Holmes!".  
Molly inspirò ed espirò. Il padre era cosa fatta ormai…ma la madre! L'ansia della notte prima stava tornando ad impossessarsi del suo corpo. La stretta alla bocca dello stomaco, il respiro pesante e i battiti del cuore accelerati erano tornati e la sua mente, invece di cacciarli, li aveva accolti a braccia aperte come fossero vecchi amici d'infanzia.  
John le mise una mano dietro la schiena con fare protettivo e le sorrise.  
«Vieni, te la presento»  
Lei aveva sorriso ed annuito con finta convinzione ma il suo subconscio in realtà stava ponderando se scappare e tornare a piedi fino a Londra attraversando il nulla che era intorno a loro. Non sembrava un'idea assurda, dopotutto.  
La mano di John la sospinse delicatamente verso la porta. I piedi di Molly si mossero nonostante i suoi conflitti interiori.

* * *

Mrs Holmes era intenta a mescolare qualcosa di imprecisato in un tegame di rame. Non appena vide Mary entrare con la bimba fra le braccia, l'anziana signora si illuminò andando incontro al dolce duo.  
Dopo aver abbracciato Mary si era rivolta alla piccina con voce leggera e sorriso raggiante tanto da guadagnarsi la fiducia della bambina che, allungano le braccia nella sua direzione, si fece prendere in braccio senza alcuna lamentela.  
«Ma come sei tenera e come sei buona! La bambina più buona che abbia mai visto!» disse, dopo un po', facendo il solletico alla piccola.  
John alzò un sopracciglio mettendo le mani sui fianchi.  
«Ah, buona non credo proprio Mrs Holmes. E' un diavoletto»  
La donna si voltò verso di lui guardandolo con ilarità.  
«Fossero stati come lei i miei figli, mio caro John! Uno peggio dell'altro, quei tre ingrati»  
Sorrisero tutti ed a quel punto Mrs Holmes notò Molly. La patologa era un po' in disparte dietro al dottor Watson.  
John notò lo sguardo incuriosito dell'anziana signora e si schiarì la voce.  
«Mr Holmes, posso presentarle la Dottoressa Hooper?»  
La donna si avvicinò di qualche passò. Un gran sorriso in volto.  
«Finalmente ci conosciamo Dottoressa Hooper.»  
«Mi scusi per l'intrusione Mrs Holmes, sa, con così poco preavviso…»  
«Non c'è assolutamente nulla di cui scusarsi, mia cara. Tutt'altro. Sherry mi ha raccontato così tante cose su di lei.»  
Molly sorrise imbarazzata. Come si rispondeva a qualcosa del genere? Che cosa intendeva Mrs Holmes con "tante cose"? Quante? E soprattutto, quali?  
La patologa era ancora intenta a sorridere in maniera innaturale quando il suono di un pianoforte attirò l'attenzione di tutti. Mrs Holmes sorrise.  
«Sherry dev'essersi accorta del regalo di Mycroft»  
Molly, che si era girata verso la porta non appena sentite le prime note, si voltò ad osservare la donna con aria dubbiosa.  
«Oh non guadare me, mia cara. Io non ne sapevo nulla! Stamane si è presentato un uomo alla porta dichiarando che doveva accordare un pianoforte, ha fatto il suo lavoro e se ne è andato senza voler essere pagato. Ha detto che lo mandava Mycroft. E' il suo regalo per Sherry, suppongo»  
Gli altri rimasero ad osservarla stupiti. A quanto pare Mycrfot Holmes aveva un cuore!  
Mrs Holmes ridiede la bimba a Mary.  
«Andate cari, andate! Qui ci penso io!»  
Mary guardò la cucina sommersa da vari tipi di cibi e bevande.  
«E' sicura di non volere un aiuto?»  
«Oh no, cara. Andate, forza. Sono nel salottino»  
Il gruppetto uscì dalla cucina, attraversò il salotto ed entrò lentamente nella stanza.  
Molly osservò l'incredibile quadretto che le si presentava davanti. Sherry suonava un pianoforte a muro, dietro di lei, a qualche passo di distanza, i due fratelli la guardavano.  
Con la coda dell'occhio vide Mr Holmes far loro segno di sedersi sui divani davanti al camino.  
Il dottore si sedette accanto all'uomo.  
«E' bravissima!» sussurrò.  
L'uomo accennò un sorriso.  
«Ah, io non ne capisco molto. So solo che mi fa piacere risentire suonare quel vecchio pianoforte.» Si appoggiò allo schienale con un sospiro soddisfatto.  
Molly rivolse nuovamente la sua attenzione ai fratelli Holmes. Mycroft era immobile, le mani in tasca e la testa leggermente chinata da una parte. Sherlock, una spalla appoggiata al muro e le braccia conserte.  
La patologa si girò verso l'anziano che ad occhi socchiusi ascoltava.  
«E' da tanto che non viene suonato?»  
L'uomo accennò un sorriso triste.  
«Beh, ne io ne mia moglie sappiamo suonarlo.» Si sporse in avanti e fece segno ai tre di fare la medesima cosa. Abbassò la voce ma sperando di non essere sentito dai figli. «Sapete, Sherry ha sviluppato una passione per la musica sin da piccola. A cinque anni era in grado di suonare pezzi che erano difficili anche per i suoi insegnati. Suonava in continuazione, anche alle ore più improbabili della notte!» Sorrisero tutti al tono disperato dell'uomo.  
Molly guardo le proprie mani per qualche secondo.  
«E' da lei che deriva, sa, il violino...»  
L'uomo annuì lentamente. Uno sguardo lanciato al figlio più giovane.  
«Sherlock è sempre stato molto legato a Sherry. E' cresciuto con le note del suo pianoforte e lei lo assecondava. Quando Sherlock aveva quattro anni gli regalò il suo primo violino e da lì, se non era lei a suonare alle tre del mattino era lui». Sorrise al ricordo. «Una volta, non riesco neanche a ricordare quanti anni fa, dannata vecchiaia!» Mary gli accarezzò un braccio.  
«Ma quale vecchiaia Mr Holmes!»  
«Oh, tu sei troppo gentile mia cara. Come dice sempre Mycorft è l'inesorabile scorrere del tempo!» Scosse leggermente la testa. «Comunque, era il giorno di Natale. Saranno state le cinque del mattino. Sherlock aveva 9 o 10 anni ed era la prima volta che Sherry non era tornata a casa per Natale. Sapete, aveva scelto un College in Scozia, il migliore a detta sua, come se noi avessimo mai potuto metter bocca nelle loro scelte!» il gruppetto sussurrante sorrise «Mycroft era tornato solo perché mia moglie lo aveva obbligato. Insomma, senza dilungarmi troppo, alle cinque del mattino si sentì il pianoforte suonare con convinzione. Mi affacciai dalla porta della camera da letto senza neanche sapere dove fossi e vidi Sherlock uscire correndo dalla sua camera, urlando "E' Sherry!" e correre giù per le scale!» L'uomo iniziò a ridere quasi dimenticando di sussurrare «Quella sconsiderata era partita la notte della vigilia per essere a casa per Natale!» La risata perse ogni controllo.  
I due fratelli Holmes si girarono per scrutarli. Sherry lanciò loro un'occhiata per poi tornare a guardare lo spartito.  
«Sono così peggiorata, papà?» la voce allegra ed alta per sovrastare la musica.  
«Oh, tesoro, per quanto ne posso sapere io potresti essere il nuovo Beethoven!»  
La donna rise.  
«Sherlock?»  
L'uomo tornò a rivolgerle l'attenzione.  
«Notevolmente peggiorata!». Molly intravide un sorriso di scherno sul volto del detective.  
Sherry si fermò e roteò sul suo sgabello. La faccia triste.  
«Lo so! Ho le dita più rigide del marmo.» Il suo voltò cambiò repentinamente espressione per prenderne una di supplica. «Suoni con me? Ti prego!»  
L'uomo scosse la testa infilando le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni.  
«No Sherry. Non ho portato il violino.»  
La donna alzò un sopracciglio e lo guardò con aria maliziosa.  
«Ho il mio in camera. Per favore!»  
L'uomo alzò le spalle in segno di tacito accordo.  
La sorella sorrise e si rivolse all'altro fratello.  
«Mycroft, ti unisci a noi?»  
L'uomo sfilò le mani dalle tasche, protendendole in avanti per difendersi.  
«Oh no, grazie. Sai che, non amo esibirmi in pubblico.»  
La donna lo guardò con aria innervosita ma poi sorrise nuovamente.  
«Ti perdono solo per il regalo che mi hai fatto» le dita sottili di una mano ad accarezzare i tasti bianchi e neri dello strumento «Chi l'ha accordato?»  
L'uomo prese un'espressione soddisfatta.  
«Il migliore, ovviamente» Molly si sentì scaldare il cuore per lo sguardo di infinito amore che Sherry rivolse al fratello maggiore. «Un lavoro eccellente, non trovi?»  
La donna annuì tornando a guardare i tasti.

* * *

Il pomeriggio in casa Holmes passò tra pianoforti, violini, duetti, chiacchiere e thè.  
Molly si stupì di quanto si trovasse a suo agio in quella situazione. Per lo meno, fu così sino a quando non furono tutti riuniti per cena.

* * *

**Note autore**: Spero che il capitolo non vi abbia deluso e che abbia reso un po' meglio il fattore "fratellanza Holmes".  
A presto,  
Anne


	5. Mycroft ha fatto il suo dovere

**Note autore: **Salve a tutte/i (spero sempre ci sia qualche essere maschile a leggere, chissà ^^)!  
Allora, sono tornata prima del previsto causa tempo liberatosi inspiegabilmente (in realtà è spiegabilissimo: l'uscita serale è diventata un "non ce la posso fare è giovedì, quasi venerdì, ormai sento la settimana che mi salta sulla schiena di peso!" per cui ognuno a casetta propria) combinato ad un'improvvisa ed inspiegabile inspirazione, aggregata ad uno strano silenzio della mia parte critica (non proprio silenzio, più un sonnecchiamento costante…è giovedì anche per lei ^^).  
Vi avverto che è un capitolo lungo ma non ho avuto il coraggio di dividerlo e che ci sarà una bella rivelazione. Spero non vi spiazzi e che non vi porti ad odiare questa storia!  
Come sempre a voi l'arduo giudizio e le critiche. Mi raccomando non lesinate le critiche!  
A presto,  
Anne

* * *

_**The third brother**_

**Mycroft ha fatto il suo dovere.**

Se qualcuno fosse arrivato per caso a bussare alla porta di casa Holmes e l'avessero fatto accomodare, probabilmente avrebbe avuto l'impressione di interrompere una normale cena natalizia, in una normale casa di campagna di una normale famiglia inglese. Tuttavia, se quel qualcuno si fosse fermato ad ascoltarne i discorsi dei commensali, quasi sicuramente sarebbe fuggito terrorizzato pensando di essere stato intrappolato in non si sa bene quale film dell'orrore!

«Insomma, aveva appena finito di ricucire il torace quando si sente una voce urlare "Dove diavolo sei, idiota? Sei uscito da più di tre ore, quanto cavolo ci vuole a prendere le sigarette!"»  
L'allegra comitiva intorno al tavolo di casa Holmes scoppiò a ridere. Mr Holmes si asciugò le lacrime.  
«Ma come aveva fatto a non notare che c'era un cellulare nel suo stomaco? Come ci era finito?»  
La patologa continuò a sorridere mentre beveva un sorso di vino.  
«Probabilmente quando ha spostato i vestiti di quell'uomo il cellulare gli dev'essere caduto dalla tasca ed è finito lì. Povero George, era nervoso per la sua prima anatomia in solitaria, non era completamente in sé!»  
Mrs Holmes guardava la patologa con aria divertita ed al contempo preoccupata.  
«E questo Richard adesso pratica insieme a te, mia cara? Non mi sembra molto preparato!»  
Molly scosse leggermente la testa.  
«E' il mio sostituto. In realtà è bravo, era solo nervoso tutto qui»  
La voce di Sherlock dall'altra parte del tavolo li fece voltare.  
«E' un incompetente, Molly! Lo sai anche tu». La patologa lo fulminò con lo sguardo. «Non lo credi anche tu John?»  
Il dottore masticò nervosamente il pezzo di tortino di carne che aveva in bocca guardando prima l'uno e poi l'altra.  
Ingoiò a fatica.  
«Beh, non è che Sherlock abbia torto»  
Molly spalancò gli occhi.  
«John!»  
«Beh, non è forse vero che l'hai tirato fuori tu da quell'impiccio?»  
La ragazza guardò nel suo piatto spostando i fagiolini da una parte all'atra di esso con la punta della forchetta.  
«Beh si ma l'ho detto, era nervoso»  
Il dottore la guardò con amorevole disapprovazione.  
«Molly, l'avrai salvato da situazioni simili non so quante altre volte. E' che sei troppo buona!»  
La patologa sorrise alla critica affettuosa.  
Dal fondo del tavolo, Sherry, che era a capotavola affiancata da Mycroft alla sua sinistra e da Sherlock a destra, tossì leggermente.  
«Oh John, non credo tu possa criticarla per questo. C'è gente qui che dovrebbe ringraziare il cielo che la dottoressa Hooper sia così gentile!»  
Sherlock le lanciò uno sguardo d'odio in risposta all'accusa tutt'altro che velata che la sorella le aveva fatto.  
Il Dottore sorrise.  
«Questo è poco ma sicuro. Del resto, ci sono persone veramente ingrate a questo mondo!». Sorrise sommessamente insieme a tutta la tavolata. Tutta eccetto Sherlock Holmes.  
«Grazie per avermi ucciso, Molly!» disse l'uomo con un falso sorriso.  
Sherry scoppiò a ridere notando l'espressione impettita ed offesa del fratello.  
«Comunque, stai lavorando a qualcosa di interessante, fratellino?»  
L'uomo le donò una rapida occhiata.  
«Temo di no»  
La donna mise i gomiti sul tavolo, incrociò le dita e vi poggio il mento sopra. Gli ad analizzare l'uomo. Le stava palesemente mentendo! Si voltò verso il dottore.  
«John, me lo dica lei.»  
L'uomo sorrise.  
«Temo di non poterle essere d'aiuto. Sono quasi sempre l'ultimo a sapere se ha qualcosa di interessante per le mani»  
La donna sgranò gli occhi con fare divertito.  
«Dice sul serio?»  
L'uomo annuì pulendosi i lati della bocca col tovagliolo per poi riposarlo sulle gambe.  
«Quando c'è stato il caso Magnussen. L'ho saputo solo perché l'ho trovato per puro caso in quella specie di covo di drogati»  
Mrs Holmes guardò il dottore.  
«Ah, mio caro, John temo che io e mio marito siamo sicuramente meno informati di lei sulla vita di Sherlock. Pensi che quando ha inscenato il suo suicidio non ne sapevamo nulla. Ho aperto il giornale la mattina e mi sono trovata il titolo in prima pagina. Che spavento, che spavento!»  
Il maggiore dei fratelli Holmes sogghignò leggermente.  
«Che crudeltà da parte tua fratellino!»  
Il detective drizzò la schiena e puntò il suo sguardo gelido in quello del fratello.  
«Anche tu sapevi ma non mi sembra che il tuo primo pensiero sia stato chiamarla!»  
«No era compito mio. Dovresti imparare a prenderti le tue responsabilità, Sherlock.»  
«Le mie responsabil…»  
Sherry si frappose con tono perentorio.  
«Basta! Avete sbagliato tutti e due. Ogni volta veniamo a scoprire le cose per ultimi.»  
Il maggiore degli Holmes si tirò giù i lembi del panciotto.  
«Per quanto mi riguarda sono informazioni riservate, di rilevanza nazionale.»  
La donna incrociò le braccia e guardò il fratello maggiore con aria di sfida.  
«Ah si? Quindi anche Louise era una questione di rilevanza nazionale?»  
Mycroft prese la sua espressione più offesa mentre Sherlock lo guardava con aria divertita.  
«Si, parliamo un po' di Louise fratellino»  
La giovane Holmes si girò ad osservare con fare irrisorio il detective.  
«Forse faresti meglio a tacere anche tu, _Sher_!»  
L'uomo strinse leggermente la mascella mentre il dottor Watson rischiava di soffocare a causa del vino che gli era andato di traverso.  
Molly, che fino a quel momento aveva guardato con aria divertita l'improbabile scenetta che si stava consumando di fronte ai suoi occhi, impallidì. Stavano parlando di Janine! Era lei che aveva fatto tutte quelle dichiarazioni ai giornali chiamandolo Sher. All'improvviso il sorriso che aveva avuto fino a quell'istante fu sostituito dal nulla.  
Mrs Holmes, che era all'altro capotavola vicino alla patologa, si intromise nel battibecco dei figli.  
«Oh cielo, anche quella storia!» L'espressione dell'anziana signora era di completo imbarazzo «Qui intorno se n'è parlato per settimane, ti ricordi caro?» disse rivolta al marito.  
L'uomo, forse per l'aria conviviale o per qualche bicchiere di troppo, sorrise sporgendosi per poter osservare il figlio che si trovava alla sinistra di Mary.  
«Beh, mi ricordo che non era niente male. Ottima scelta figliolo!»  
La giovane Holmes strabuzzò gli occhi.  
«Papà!»  
Sherlock passò le mani nei capelli in un gesto di stizza.  
«Ve l'ho già detto! Era solo per un caso!»  
Mrs Holmes lo guardò con aria risentita.  
«Certo. Vallo a spiegare a Mrs Hoower! Ancora adesso mi fa certe domande che…mi imbarazzo solo a pensarci!»  
Il più grande degli Holmes intervenne, stranamente, in difesa del fratello.  
«Il fatto che Mrs Hoower non trovi altro con cui impegnare il suo tempo non deve interessarti, mamma»  
La donna lo guardò con aria perplessa.  
«Che intendi Mike?»  
L'uomo strinse le labbra per l'offesa ricevuta.  
Sherry sorrise con le labbra vicine al suo bicchiere.  
«Intende che è un'impicciona, mamma!»  
Mrs Holmes si alzò in piedi iniziando a raggruppare piatti e posate.  
«Sherry, modera il linguaggio. E' nostra vicina di casa da 30 anni»  
La donna iniziò a dondolarsi sulle gambe posteriori della sedia. Le mani intente a legare i lunghi capelli neri.  
«Potrebbe esserlo anche da 60 ma non vedo cosa abbia a che fare questo col fatto che non sia in grado di farsi i fatti propri!»  
L'anziana signora scosse il capo guardando con disapprovazione la figlia che per tutta risposta le lanciò un bacio a cui non poté che rispondere con un sorriso.  
Mr Holmes prese ciò che rimaneva da portare via dal tavolo e seguì la moglie in cucina.  
«Comunque fratellino» Le gambe della sedia erano tornato al loro posto per permettere a Sherry di osservare Sherlock da vicino «non era poi questo granché. Sicuramente era carina ma non mi sembrava particolarmente intelligente»  
L'uomo la guardò con astio.  
«Possiamo cambiare argomento?»  
La sorella gli sorrise con aria sadica. Gli occhi fissi in quelli del fratello.  
«No»  
Gli altri commensali osservarono la scena con aria stupita. Perché quello sguardo d'odio?  
Mycroft si alzò e, camminando a passi lenti arrivò al camino per poi sedersi su una delle poltrone rosse. Gli occhi fissi sul fuoco.  
«Ti avevo detto di dirglielo Sherlock. Ora non la finirà tanto presto!»  
I due contendenti continuarono a guardarsi in cagnesco.  
«Bastava una telefonata fratellino» disse lei.  
«Non eri facilmente raggiungibile, non credi?» fu la risposta del detective.  
«Una telefonata a settimana mi era stata concessa»  
I coniugi Watson e Molly si guardarono con aria interrogativa. Di cosa stavano parlando?  
«Non era rilevante» rispose il detective dopo qualche istante.  
A quel punto la donna spalancò gli occhi indietreggiando con la schiena.  
«Non era rilevante?! Pensavo si fosse rimbecillito anche l'ultimo fratello che avevo!»  
Il maggiore degli Holmes si girò con aria infastidita sibilando un pacato "prego?".  
Sherry si voltò verso di lui con un algido "Louise". Lui si irrigidì e tornò a guardare le fiamme.  
La giovane Holmes avrebbe volentieri continuato l'interrogatorio se Mrs Holmes non avesse fatto capolino dalla cucina con fare circospetto e tono sibillino.  
«Ci sono gli Hoower! Venite a fargli gli auguri!»  
I tre fratelli si guardarono con aria terrorizzata.  
«Almeno uno deve venire, ora!»  
Molly, dopo che si era iniziato a parlare di Janine, era diventata una maschera inespressiva ma quei volti impauriti la fecero sorridere.  
Dopo una rapida consultazione non verbale fatta di sguardi e mani gesticolanti che si negavano per indicare qualcun altro, Mycroft fu scelto come agnello sacrificale.  
Si alzò innervosito sistemandosi i capelli e la giacca e, indossato il suo miglior sorriso di circostanza, si avviò verso la cucina.  
Non appena lo videro oltrepassare la soglia e sentirono che iniziava a discorrere con i vicini con il suo consueto tono affabile, i due Holmes rimanenti si scambiarono un sorriso ed un sospiro di pura liberazione.  
Sherry, dimenticandosi la paternale che aveva avviato contro il fratello minore, si rivolse verso gli ospiti con un sorriso.  
«Non so voi ma io sto per esplodere. Ci vogliamo mettere comodi in poltrona?»  
I Watson e Molly annuirono felici della proposta. La cucina di Mrs Holmes era ottima ma decisamente troppo abbondante!

* * *

Sherry si accoccolò su una delle poltrone ai lati del camino. Mary e John sul divano di fronte ad esso.  
Molly fu incerta per qualche secondo sul sedersi o meno sull'ultima poltrona libera.  
Il detective accennò un sorriso verso di lei e con un leggero spostamento del capo le fece segno di accomodarsi mentre andava a prendere il violino posato sulla cassapanca sotto la finestra.  
Molly sorrise sommessamente e si sedette.  
Il suono del violino di Sherlock riempì l'aria calda e corposa del salotto ma il musicista interruppe con una nota stridente la sua melodia non appena una voce proveniente dalla cucina e sconosciuta alla maggior parte delle persone presenti nella stanza chiese con fare indagatorio "ma c'è anche Sherlock?".  
Il volto del detective divenne una maschera di terrore. Sherry lo guardò con la medesima espressione.  
La voce calda ma perentoria di Mrs Holmes arrivò alle orecchie del detective come una condanna.  
«Oh si, è tornato anche lui per Natale. Sherlock, vieni! Ci sono i signori Hoower!»  
L'uomo lanciò uno sguardo alla sorella in cerca di aiuto.  
Lei con aria triste e rassegnata scosse la testa e sussurrò.  
«Hai rilevato la tua presenza, Sherlock. Non posso fare niente. Mi dispiace fratellino.»  
L'uomo inspirò pesantemente, drizzò le spalle ed andò a passo spedito fra le braccia del nemico.

* * *

Sherry si poggiò pesantemente sullo schienale della poltrona trattenendo una risata.  
I tre di fronte a lei stavano ancora sorridendo per l'espressione di panico che aveva il detective qualche istante prima.  
John Watson si ricompose e guardò con aria pensierosa la giovane Holmes. Per tutta risposta, Sherry gli sorrise in attesa che ponesse la domanda che gli frullava in testa da tempo.  
«Sherry, posso chiederle una cosa, come dire, personale?»  
La donna lo guardò con un mezzo sorriso.  
«Solo se inizieremo a darci del tu!»  
L'uomo annuì sorridendo guardando le proprie mani.  
«Perfetto, allora dimmi pure John». Il volto di Sherry era allegro e scherzoso.  
L'uomo si voltò verso di lei. Il sorriso allegro era diventato più leggero. John aveva un'espressione di complicità e confidenza.  
«Dove sei stata tutto questo tempo?»  
La donna sollevò leggermente le sopracciglia con aria solo in parte sorpresa.  
Molly osservò l'imbarazzo di John nel fare quella domanda. Notò lo stesso imbarazzo negli occhi di Mary intenti ad osservare le proprie mani giocherellare con un lembo del maglione.  
La patologa riportò i suoi occhi su Sherrinford. Anche lei avrebbe voluto fare la stessa domanda a quella donna comparsa dal nulla ma non si era sentita in grado di farlo. Si sentiva troppo lontana da Sherlock per permettersi di fare una domanda del genere. Per John era diverso, ovviamente. Lui poteva anzi, aveva il diritto, di fare quella domanda dopo gli anni passati con Sherlock.  
Molly vide il dottore provare un leggero imbarazzo. Lo vide abbassare gli occhi ad osservare le proprie scarpe, inspirare profondamente e tornare a guardare la donna.  
«Insomma, in tutti questi anni Sherlock non ci ha mai parlato di te eppure sembrate molto legati. E' quanto meno strano, non trovi?»  
La donna accennò un sorriso ed annuì.  
«Ha avuto molti momenti difficili.»  
La donna si voltò ad osservare il fuoco. I coniugi Watson non potevano vedere il suo volto ma Molly si.  
E Molly vide l'espressione di profondo ed enorme dolore che quella donna stava provando quando rispose semplicemente "lo so".  
Sherry inspirò leggermente. La patologa avrebbe giurato di aver visto un accenno di lacrime far capolino fra le ciglia di lei ma poi un sorriso dolce si fece strada sul suo viso. La donna si voltò per regalarlo a Watson.  
L'uomo si sentì tranquillizzato da quel sorriso. Non aveva osato troppo a domandare. Tossì leggermente.  
«E poi, prima….sai, quella cosa della telefonata…»  
Sherry rise leggermente.  
«Già, la telefonata»  
Guardò per qualche istante le sue mani e poi tornò a posare lo sguardo su le uniche tre persone che Sherlock le avesse mai descritto con la parola _amici_.  
«Vedete, non è una cosa semplice essere un Holmes! Ma credo lo sappiate fin troppo bene»  
I tre annuirono con un sorriso.  
«Fin da piccola ho sempre trovato noioso gran parte del mondo che mi circondava. La scuola, le persone, la società, tutto. Tutto era per me banale, inutile e ripetitivo. Avevo bisogno di stimoli! Ne avevo bisogno in maniera continua e costante ma non era certo facile trovarli in un posto come questo»  
Sorrise più a se stessa che ai propri interlocutori.  
«A 14 anni avevo le conoscenze e le esperienze di una persona di 20. Andavo al college più per studiare il mondo intorno a me che studiare realmente, non ne avevo bisogno! Passai gli anni della mia adolescenza in giro per il mondo a cercare di imparare e scoprire sempre cose nuove e stimolanti ma ben presto mi accorsi che, salvo poche eccezioni, gli esseri umani non erano poi così differenti fra loro.»  
Abbassò lo sguardo e Molly percepì istintivamente che la parte più complicata di quel racconto si stava avvicinando.  
«Non appena raggiunti i 18 anni venni contesa fra le organizzazioni più disparate: MI6, CIA, INTERPOL. Di tutto. Passai dall'una all'altra senza alcuno scrupolo o ripensamento. Le persone che erano intorno a me erano come me, avevano provato le stesse sensazioni, le stesse emozioni, gli stessi malesseri ed io avevo voglia di nuovi e soddisfacenti stimoli….Tuttavia, non mi ero resa conto di quanto quel mondo potesse essere complicato, anche per una persona come me!»  
Inspirò pesantemente.  
«Mi fidai ed affidai a persone sbagliate, decisamente sbagliate. Per anni feci cose che riempiono i miei incubi ancora adesso. Cose che la mia mente impreparata e debole reputava giuste, in quei momenti.»  
Scosse leggermente la testa per cancellare quei ricordi.  
«Alla fine feci un errore decisamente grave. Quando mi arrestarono ero destinata alla pena capitale.»  
John sgranò gli occhi.  
«Ma, ma la pena capitale dal 1965 è riservata solo a chi pratica la pirateria, incendia il palazzo reale o…»  
Sherry sorrise con tristezza.  
«E' accusato di alto tradimento. Precisamente, John»  
Il dottore mosse le labbra come a voler parlare ma non ne uscì alcun suono.  
«Come mai sono ancora qui a parlare con voi?»  
Il dottore chiuse gli occhi, serrando le labbra e annuendo lentamente.  
«Oh non preoccuparti John, non sono un fantasma!»  
La risata cristallina che uscì dalle labbra di Sherry non riuscì a coinvolgere i tre di fronte a lei.  
«Le condizioni fisiche e soprattutto psicologiche in cui mi trovarono non fecero dubitare la giuria sulla mia instabilità mentale neanche per un secondo.»  
Mary sbatté le palpebre con aria incerta prima di rivolgersi alla donna.  
«Vuoi dire che…vuoi dire che tu, per tutto questo tempo sei stata, sei stata…»  
«In un ospedale psichiatrico? Beh, temo proprio di si.»  
I tre la guardarono allibiti.  
La donna tornò a rivolgersi al dottore.  
«Ora capisci John? Non avevo modo di esserci, né per Sherlock né per Mycroft»  
Ci furono alcuni minuti di silenzio.  
Sherry era tornata ad osservare le fiamme del camino mentre gli altri tre, i volti ancora allibiti, fissavano punti indefiniti della stanza cercando di ricollegare tutti i vari frammenti.  
La voce di John tornò a riempire quel silenzio.  
«Ma tu, non lo sei, giusto? Voglio dire, ehm » un dito a grattarsi un sopracciglio per l'imbarazzo «tu non sei, come dire…»  
La donna tornò a guardarlo con aria divertita.  
«Pazza?»  
L'uomo annuì.  
Sherry sorrise.  
«Non più dei miei fratelli, John»  
Nonostante l'assurdità della situazione i tre ospiti di casa Holmes sorrisero.  
Mary si protese leggermente in avanti.  
«Ma Mycroft? Indomma, lui è "Mr Governo" non poteva fare qualcosa?»  
Sherry accennò un sorriso dimesso.  
«Beh, per prima cosa, all'epoca, era il 1998, era già nella cerchia degli dei dell'Olimpo britannico ma non ne ancora il capo supremo » Sorrise e gli altri insieme a lei « E poi, in fin dei conti, mi ha aiutato. Mi ha salvato dall'impiccagione.»  
Molly, che fino a quel momento era rimasta in silenzio, rivolse uno sguardo triste alla donna.  
«Ma ha passato metà della sua vita in un ospedale psichiatrico»  
La donna la guardò con dolcezza.  
«Oh Dottoressa Hooper. La ringrazio per il volermi difendere così strenuamente ma…non sa neanche cosa ho fatto!»  
La patologa abbassò lo sguardo. Non sapeva neanche lei il perché ma percepiva che quella donna non poteva essere quel mostro che lei stessa stava descrivendo.  
Mary si intromise  
«Ma lei è sua sorella. Forse avrebbe potuto evitarle tutti questi anni di isolamento»  
La donna guardò Mr Watson.  
«Mycroft ha fatto il suo dovere. Io meritavo una punizione per ciò che avevo fatto e l'ho avuta. Io al suo posto avrei fatto la medesima cosa. E' giusto che sia andata così. Vi prego, non vedetelo come una persona crudele, non lo è!»  
Molly fu commossa per l'espressione di protezione e stima che Sherry donava a quell'uomo che tutti loro vedevano spesso come il "cattivo".  
Un vociare nervoso proveniente dalla cucina li avvisò che i signori Howeer se ne erano andati e che gli Holmes stavano tornando in salotto.

* * *

Due innervositi e lamentosi fratelli Holmes fecero il loro ingresso.

«Mi rifiuto categoricamente di affrontare un'altra tortura come questa. I miei agenti della MI6 fanno degli interrogatori ridicoli se paragonati a quella donna!»

Mycorft stava ancora passeggiando nervosamente nella stanza quando ricomparvero anche i coniugi Holmes.

«Che gentili, ci hanno anche portato dei regali! Sono veramente carini, non trovate?»  
Sherlock Holmes, intento a cercare di riaccordare il suo violino, lanciò uno sguardo a dir poco gelido verso la madre.  
«Oh Sherlock, sei sempre il solito!»  
L'uomo la ignorò mentre lo redarguiva sul "sapersi rapportare con le persone" e si mise vicino a Sherry.  
Alzò per un attimo gli occhi dal suo strumento per osservare le facce dei presenti, poi tornò a prestare attenzione al violino.  
«Di che parlavate?»  
La sorella gli sorrise muovendo la mano con non curanza.  
«Nulla di che!» Gli altri ringraziarono il cielo che l'uomo non stesse prestando loro attenzione «Piuttosto, cos'ha voluto sapere la nostra cara vicina?»  
L'uomo le lanciò uno sguardo di pura insofferenza e stava per rimettersi a suonare quando un leggero bussare alla porta attirò l'attenzione di tutti i presenti.  
Il detective si voltò verso la sorella.  
«Se sono i Grossmith sappi che tocca a te…e non ti salverò!»

* * *

**Note autore: **Suppongo che in questi casi si debba dire: sorpresa! Ebbene si, la nostra cara Sherry ha dei trascorsi tutt'altro che normali ma, considerando la famiglia da cui proviene, spero non risulti troppo azzardata come cosa. Una cosa è certa, dal prossimo capitolo scopriremo meglio ciò che l'ha portata a quelle situazione e soprattutto il perché: si accettano scommesse! ^^  
Ora un po' di chiarimenti.  
Per prima cosa: la pena capitale è stata abolita ufficialmente in Gran Bretagna solo nel 1998 (è stata l'ultimo paese dell'Europa occidentale ad abolirla) ma dal 1965 i reati per cui si poteva essere impiccati erano solo i tre detti da John e Sherry. Devo dire, ad onor del vero, che l'ultima impiccagione è avvenuta nel 1955 per cui realisticamente parlando era alquanto improbabile che la nostra Sherry potesse venire impiccata nel 1998 ma questo è solo un racconto, per cui mi sono permessa un po' di libertà "artistiche" ^^  
Seconda cosa: basandosi su calcoli del tutto arbitrari ho deciso l'età e gli anni di prigionia dei nostri protagonisti. Mi spiego meglio: cercando in giro alla ricerca di qualche notizia, ho scoperto che il personaggio di Molly Hooper ha come data di nascita il 1979, quindi attualmente (1014) la sua età dovrebbe essere di 35 anni. Ho assegnato la stessa età anche a Sherlock per quanto, a mio avviso, lui probabilmente sia più grande di lei. Perché? Perché se no non mi combaciavano le date XD Mi spiego ancora meglio: per far arrivare Sherry al limite della pena capitale (1998) e renderla anche una sorella sandwich dovevo farla nascere per forza 5 anni dopo Sherlock (quindi nel 1974), non dopo perché nei romanzi di Conan Doyle Mycroft ha 7 anni più di Sherlock per cui era fisicamente impossibile per Mrs Holmes (o comunque alquanto faticoso o.O) e non prima perché sarebbe stata troppo giovane a mio avviso per certe esperienze. Quindi in sintesi, le nascite sono Mycroft 1972, Sherry 1974 e Sherlock 1979; quando Sherry viene rinchiusa in ospedale ha 24 anni e Sherlock 19 (perché è importante sapere quanti anni avevano nel '98 Sherlock e Sherry? Lo scoprirete ^^ ) ed attualmente hanno Mucroft 42 anni, Sherry 40 (ma ne dimostra meno di Sherlock ^^) e Sherlock 35. Sono una persona malata? Si, perdonatemi!  
Ultima cosa: spero si siano capite le disposizioni a tavola ma se così non fosse sono, partendo da Mrs Holmes ed andando in senso orario: Mr Holmes a capotavola, Mr Holmes, Mary, Sherlock, Sherry all'altro capotavola, Mtcorft, John e Molly. Perché non sono vicini John e Mary? Beh, Mrs Holmes è una signora che rispetta certe regole, nell'etichetta inglese dell'800 moglie e marito non sedeva vicini! ^^  
Bene, direi che l'ora tarda mi ha resa a dir poco prolissa!  
Spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto e che tutti questi chiarimenti l'abbiano reso più comprensibile.  
A presto,  
Anne


	6. Smettela! Tutti e due

**Note autore: **Ancora una volta salve a tutte/i!  
Questo capitolo è un altro di quelli di "transizione" e ad esser sincera, fino ad ora, è quello che mi piace di meno per non dire che non mi piace e basta. Ho faticato a scriverlo ma era necessario per il capitolo successivo.  
Bene, come sempre a voi il giudizio e le critiche sperando di non aver fatto troppi errori, questa volta ^^  
A presto,  
Anne

* * *

_**The third brother**_

**«Smettetela! Tutti e due. Di qualsiasi cosa si tratti non vi permetto di comportarvi così!»**

«Salve, volevo informare Mr Holmes che la macchina è qui. Temo che il suo telefono non funzioni.»  
Non appena Mrs Holmes aprì la porta e videro Anthea, i tre fratelli fecero un leggero sospiro di sollievo. I Grossmith erano peggio degli Hoower, non avrebbero potuto sopportarli!  
Sherry si alzò andando incontro alla donna con un sorriso affabile.  
«Anthea, che piacere! Spero tu abbia passato un bel natale»  
L'assistente di Mycroft fece un sorriso di circostanza.  
«Beh, più che bello è passato, grazie al cielo!»  
Sherry arcuò un sopracciglio non smettendo di sorriderle. Oh cielo, Mycroft era riuscito a trovare una donna che odiava il Natale quanto lui se non di più!  
Il maggiore degli Holmes indossò il cappotto, la sciarpa, i guanti e prese il suo fedele ombrello.  
«Benissimo! E' stato un piacere.»  
Sherry lo guardò allibita.  
«Non potete andarvene!» La sua attenzione passò alla donna «Anthea, non hai preso neanche un punch. Non è vero Sherlock?» il tono di leggera malizia non sfuggì né all'interpellato né al maggiore degli Holmes.  
Lo sguardo di Mycroft divenne spaesato e spaventato. Si voltò verso il fratello che lo ignorò volutamente guardando le corde del suo violino per poi sorridere in direzione dell'assistente di suo fratello.  
«Ma certo! Almeno il punch!» il tono palesemente fasullo.  
Mycroft lo incenerì con uno sguardo. L'aumentare della stretta sul manico dell'ombrello fece lamentare il guanto in pelle.  
Nonostante il panico dell'uomo, Anthea scosse leggermente la testa, salvandolo.  
«Mi spiace. Devo rifiutare. Siamo già in ritardo.»  
Il sorriso di Sherry divenne quasi plastico. Il sangue freddo di Mycroft tornò insieme ad un sorriso beffardo.  
«Precisamente.»  
L'uomo aprì la porta lasciando libera la strada alla donna.  
Anthea posò uno sguardo rapido su tutti i presenti fino a fermarsi su Sherry. La donna le sorrise.  
«A presto Anthea. Tanto siamo rimaste d'accordo per martedì, giusto?»  
L'assistente di Mycorft annuì pacatamente.  
«Certamente!»  
Poi Sherry l'abbracciò e la donna rispose all'effusione come qualcosa di ovvio e naturale.  
Mycroft e Sherlock si scambiarono uno sguardo dubbioso per non dire intimorito.  
Anthea uscì salutando i presenti con un accennato "buonasera".  
Mycroft si voltò verso la sorella che per tutta risposta gli sibilò un algido "Mi vendicherò!".  
L'uomo avrebbe voluto risponderle ma Mrs Holmes, che si avvicinava per abbracciarlo, lo fermò. Lui la lasciò fare con lampante imbarazzo per poi uscire impettito, chiudendosi la porta dietro le spalle.  
Mrs Holmes e sua figlia si precipitarono alla finestra cercando di non farsi vedere.  
«Secondo te?» disse curiosa l'anziana signora.  
La donna socchiuse gli occhi spiando il fratello camminare con aria nervosa fino al cancello.  
«Non ne sono sicura. Lei credo di si.»  
La donna guardò la figlia con aria speranzosa.  
«Dici sul serio?»  
Sherry la guardò con espressione amorevole.  
«Mamma, il problema sono i tuoi figli non le persone intorno a loro»  
Mrs Holmes tornò a guardare suo figlio che entrava nell'auto dopo Anthea. La macchina partì.  
«Purtroppo temo tu abbia ragione, tesoro»  
Il più giovane degli Holmes posò il violino con aria innervosita.  
«Noi non siamo un problema»  
Le donne si allontanarono dalla finestra con aria rassegnata. Mrs Holmes si accomodò al tavolo, inforcando gli occhiali per leggere i vari biglietti natalizi ricevuti. Sherry si riavvicinò al gruppetto accanto al camino anche se la sua poltrona era ormai occupata da un semi dormiente ed alquanto russante Mr Holmes.  
Sherry guardò il fratello che, mani in tasca e un sopracciglio alzato, la guardava.  
«Non ho detto che siete _un_ problema, ho detto che siete _il_ problema. Comunque» gli occhi curiosi e vispi «che mi dici riguardo ad Anthea?»  
L'uomo ignorò la critica ed alzò e riabbassò le spalle con non curanza.  
«Cosa intendi?»  
La donna alzò un sopracciglio con fare critico.  
«Sherlock!»  
Il detective si voltò ad osservare le fiamme.  
«Non mi interessa e comunque credo che John possa esserti più utile»  
Sherry si sedette sul bracciolo della poltrona su cui sonnecchiava il padre guardando il dottore con aria stupita. Mary e Molly fecero lo stesso.  
John Watson guardò le tre donne per poi sorridere nervosamente e portare lo sguardo sulle spalle di Sherlock.  
«Io? Come posso aiutarla, io?»  
Il detective si girò leggermente con un sorriso accennato per poi ridare la sua attenzione al fuoco.  
«Hai provato ad ottenere da lei un appuntamento la prima volta che l'hai vista»  
L'uomo sbiancò prima di spostare lentamente lo sguardo verso sua moglie, senza tuttavia muovere nessuna parte del corpo.  
Mary Watson aveva incrociato le braccia con aria irritata.  
«La prima volta, davvero? A me lo hai chiesto dopo due settimane!»  
L'uomo si voltò con un sorriso che avrebbe dovuto essere rassicurante ma che in realtà era di puro imbarazzo.  
«No, quello che dice Sherlock, insomma, non è vero. Diglielo!»  
«Oh si che è vero» la voce del detective. Il dottore strinse i pugni pur di non saltare addosso all'amico.  
«No, io le ho solo chiesto se aveva tanto tempo libero e…»  
Mrs Watson socchiuse gli occhi con astio.  
«Suppongo tu avessi qualche idea su come riempirlo, non è vero?»  
L'uomo balbettò in cerca di una qualsiasi risposta che non assomigliasse ad un sì ma, per sua fortuna, l'improvviso aumento di tono del russare di Mr Holmes lo trasse dall'impiccio.  
Molly e i coniugi Watson trattennero una risata mentre Sherlock si votò ad osservare il padre con disapprovazione.  
Mrs Holmes si girò verso il marito guardandolo con aria rassegnata da sopra gli occhiali da lettura.  
Sherry guardò con affetto il padre ma la voce di Sherlock attirò la sua attenzione.  
«Comunque non vedo perché dovrebbe interessarti tanto quella donna»  
Sherrionford scosse la testa leggermente.  
«Non è lei che mi interessa. Sono lei e Mycroft che mi interessano»  
Sherlock sbarrò gli occhi leggermente. Aveva paura che un discorso simile potesse riguardare anche lui.  
«Non credo ti riguardi»  
Mrs Holmes, gli occhi ancora intenti a leggere un biglietto, si intromise.  
«Oh suvvia Sherlock, è vostra sorella. E' normale che si preoccupi per voi»  
Il detective strinse i denti, i muscoli della mascella si irrigidirono per un momento. Quell'utilizzo del plurale lo spaventava non poco.  
Guardò la sorella con occhi gelidi.  
«Che fai, lavori su commissione adesso?» le chiese lanciando uno sguardo in direzione di Mrs Holmes.  
«No, siamo socie alla pari». Un sorriso malizioso e soddisfatto si fece strada sul volto della Holmes.  
Mary, ancora irata verso il marito, si rivolse alla giovane Holmes.  
«Sherry, tu la conosci bene?»  
La donna si voltò e sorrise.  
«In realtà è stato l'unico tramite che ho avuto con Mycroft in questi anni. Per sapere cosa succedeva a Sherlock seguivo i giornali ed il blog di John» il dottore drizzò la schiena inorgoglito «e per sapere di Mycroft contattavo Anthea»  
Mary portò il suo guardo indagatore sul marito ma Sherry interruppe il filo dei suoi pensieri.  
«Non preoccuparti. Fra lei e John non è successo nulla.» Il dottore sorrise soddisfatto « A lei, lui non interessava«. Lo sguardo di John divenne depresso.  
Mary alzò le sopracciglia con aria impettita.  
«Beh, non mi stupisce.»  
Il dottore guardò la moglie con un'espressione incredula ed offesa ma lei lo ignorò per rivolgersi nuovamente a Sherry.  
«Ma, se parlavate di queste cose, eravate abbastanza, intime diciamo?»  
«Non per ciò che interessava a me» disse la donna per poi ridere. «Però mi è stata molto utile per risolvere i problemi creati da Sherlock»  
L'uomo la guardò con aria offesa.  
«Problemi? Io non credo problemi»  
La donna gli lanciò uno sguardo innervosito.  
«Ne sei certo?»  
L'uomo si guardò in giro.  
«Se parli del volo Bond…»  
«Certo che parlo del volo Bond. Ci avevo lavorato anche io e per mesi!»  
Il detective sbarrò gli occhi riportando la sua attenzione sulla donna.  
«Ah perfetto! Quindi tu e Mycroft mi avete deliberatamente ignorato. Grazie»  
Sherry alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
«Oh Sherlock, non fare l'esagerato. Perché avresti dovuto saperlo»  
Molly e Mary si voltarono con aria interrogativa in direzione di John. L'uomo lanciò un sguardo ai due fratelli che discutevano prima di tornare a guardare le due donne e mimare un "Irene Adler" con le labbra.  
Mary alzò le sopracciglia stupefatta. Molly ebbe un leggero ed inconsulto movimento delle labbra prima di tornare ad ascoltare i due Holmes.  
«Perché avrei dovuto?! Io stavo lavorando sul quel cas…Aspetta, aspetta!» Il detective tolse le mani dalle tasche «Quando Mycorft era a Baker Street al telefono chiedendo il controllo del gruppo Coventry, parlava con te!». La donna spostò lo sguardo dagli occhi del fratello che iniziava ad alterarsi. «Sei tu che hai convinto Mycroft a togliermi il caso Adler!»  
Lei continuò a non guardarlo. Le sue dita le sembravano decisamente più interessanti!  
«Sherry!». Gli occhi del detective erano a dir poco inquietanti.  
La donna sbuffò sonoramente.  
«E va bene! Si, l'ho detto io a Mycroft. Non eri in grado di gestirlo a quanto pare»  
L'uomo fece un passo nella sua direzione con fare minaccioso.  
«Non ero in grado di gestirlo?! Io?!»  
La donna si alzò con uno scatto. Era decisamente adirata.  
«No! Infatti hai continuato a fare di testa tua e cosa abbiamo rischiato?»  
Mr Holmes si svegliò di soprassalto a causa del tono irato dei figli.  
«Se mi aveste informato io…»  
Sherry strinse i pugni.  
«Informato! Dio santo, Sherlock, era a dir poco lampante. Ti sei fatto manipolare come un bambino!»  
L'uomo serrò la mascella e stava per rispondere quando Mrs Holmes intervenne.  
«Smettetela! Tutti e due. Di qualsiasi cosa si tratti non vi permetto di comportarvi così!»  
I due non si mossero. Mr Holmes si alzò faticosamente dalla poltrona trovandosi fra i due figli.  
«Avanti, basta così. E' Natale!»  
Sherry scrutò per qualche altro istante gli occhi del fratello e poi si allontanò.  
Il pianto della piccola Watson che dormiva al piano di sopra riscosse tutti i presenti. Mary si alzò repentinamente per poi andare verso il salottino e salire le scale.  
Mrs Holmes radunò i biglietti d'auguri con fare innervosito.  
«Ecco avete anche svegliato la piccina!»  
Sherry guardò con aria colpevole il dottor Watson.  
«Perdonami John!». L'uomo sorrise sommessamente scuotendo la testa. Non c'era di che scusarsi.  
La donna prese il cappotto e la sciarpa ed uscì dalla porta di casa Holmes.

* * *

Sherlock aveva iniziato a suonare il violino senza degnare più di uno sguardo le altre persone nella stanza.  
Molly guardava con occhi tristi la porta di legno scuro da cui era uscita Sherry. C'era un'espressione negli occhi di quella donna, che non era riuscita a capire. Sembrava delusa ma non di Sherlock, di se stessa.  
Mrs Holmes poggiò una mano sulla spalla della patologa.  
«Non preoccuparti mia cara. E' normale bisticciare per quei due» un sorriso bonario accompagnò le parole di quella donna. «Credo sia ora per me e mio marito di ritirarci, per il nostro orologio biologico è già notte fonda!» Molly sorrise alla leggerezza della donna. «Ma prima vi faccio un thè, mie cari. Vi va?»  
Il dottore mise i pugni sul divano e si alzò.  
«Non si disturbi Mrs Holmes, ci penso io. Voi andate pure a dormire»  
L'anziana signora sorrise con gratitudine all'uomo e si incamminò verso il salottino augurando la buonanotte. Solo Molly e John risposero. Il detective continuò a suonare dandole le spalle.  
Mr Holmes scosse leggermente la testa per il comportamento del figlio e seguì la consorte dopo aver salutato con un cenno del capo ed un sorriso gli amici del figlio.  
John e Molly si scambiarono uno sguardo d'intesa prima di portare la loro attenzione sulle spalle del detective.  
Il dottore espirò leggermente e riportò il suo sguardo in quello della patologa.  
«Vado a fare il thè»  
Molly annuì e lo vide incamminarsi verso la cucina.  
Il violino di Sherlock continuava a suonare.

* * *

Sherrinford Holmes era immobile nel giardino della casa rossa.  
Le braccia incrociate per trattenere il calore, il volto rivolto verso l'alto ad osservare il cielo stellato sopra di lei.  
Un leggero scricchiolio della porta e l'apparizione e sparizione di un lingua di luce alle sue spalle le fecero capire di non essere più sola.  
«Posso?»

* * *

**Note autore**: Lo so, lo so è una mezza schifezza ma non sono proprio riuscita a renderlo meglio di così, perdonatemi. Spero che il prossimo capitolo vi faccia dimenticare questo ^^  
Devo anche scusarmi per coloro che speravano in un po' di Mythea in più ma non ci riesco! Solo per scrivere quelle due battute in croce ci ho messo un sacco di tempo, le ho ricorrette una miriade di volte e comunque non mi piacciono.  
Sperando che vogliate continuare a seguire questa storia, a presto,  
Anne


	7. Le due cose

**Note autore: **Ancora una volta salve a tutte/i!  
Questo capitolo è un altro di quelli di "transizione" e ad esser sincera, fino ad ora, è quello che mi piace di meno per non dire che non mi piace e basta. Ho faticato a scriverlo ma era necessario per il capitolo successivo.  
Bene, come sempre a voi il giudizio e le critiche sperando di non aver fatto troppi errori, questa volta ^^  
A presto,  
Anne

* * *

_**The third brother**_

**«Smettetela! Tutti e due. Di qualsiasi cosa si tratti non vi permetto di comportarvi così!»**

«Salve, volevo informare Mr Holmes che la macchina è qui. Temo che il suo telefono non funzioni.»  
Non appena Mrs Holmes aprì la porta e videro Anthea, i tre fratelli fecero un leggero sospiro di sollievo. I Grossmith erano peggio degli Hoower, non avrebbero potuto sopportarli!  
Sherry si alzò andando incontro alla donna con un sorriso affabile.  
«Anthea, che piacere! Spero tu abbia passato un bel natale»  
L'assistente di Mycroft fece un sorriso di circostanza.  
«Beh, più che bello è passato, grazie al cielo!»  
Sherry arcuò un sopracciglio non smettendo di sorriderle. Oh cielo, Mycroft era riuscito a trovare una donna che odiava il Natale quanto lui se non di più!  
Il maggiore degli Holmes indossò il cappotto, la sciarpa, i guanti e prese il suo fedele ombrello.  
«Benissimo! E' stato un piacere.»  
Sherry lo guardò allibita.  
«Non potete andarvene!» La sua attenzione passò alla donna «Anthea, non hai preso neanche un punch. Non è vero Sherlock?» il tono di leggera malizia non sfuggì né all'interpellato né al maggiore degli Holmes.  
Lo sguardo di Mycroft divenne spaesato e spaventato. Si voltò verso il fratello che lo ignorò volutamente guardando le corde del suo violino per poi sorridere in direzione dell'assistente di suo fratello.  
«Ma certo! Almeno il punch!» il tono palesemente fasullo.  
Mycroft lo incenerì con uno sguardo. L'aumentare della stretta sul manico dell'ombrello fece lamentare il guanto in pelle.  
Nonostante il panico dell'uomo, Anthea scosse leggermente la testa, salvandolo.  
«Mi spiace. Devo rifiutare. Siamo già in ritardo.»  
Il sorriso di Sherry divenne quasi plastico. Il sangue freddo di Mycroft tornò insieme ad un sorriso beffardo.  
«Precisamente.»  
L'uomo aprì la porta lasciando libera la strada alla donna.  
Anthea posò uno sguardo rapido su tutti i presenti fino a fermarsi su Sherry. La donna le sorrise.  
«A presto Anthea. Tanto siamo rimaste d'accordo per martedì, giusto?»  
L'assistente di Mycorft annuì pacatamente.  
«Certamente!»  
Poi Sherry l'abbracciò e la donna rispose all'effusione come qualcosa di ovvio e naturale.  
Mycroft e Sherlock si scambiarono uno sguardo dubbioso per non dire intimorito.  
Anthea uscì salutando i presenti con un accennato "buonasera".  
Mycroft si voltò verso la sorella che per tutta risposta gli sibilò un algido "Mi vendicherò!".  
L'uomo avrebbe voluto risponderle ma Mrs Holmes, che si avvicinava per abbracciarlo, lo fermò. Lui la lasciò fare con lampante imbarazzo per poi uscire impettito, chiudendosi la porta dietro le spalle.  
Mrs Holmes e sua figlia si precipitarono alla finestra cercando di non farsi vedere.  
«Secondo te?» disse curiosa l'anziana signora.  
La donna socchiuse gli occhi spiando il fratello camminare con aria nervosa fino al cancello.  
«Non ne sono sicura. Lei credo di si.»  
La donna guardò la figlia con aria speranzosa.  
«Dici sul serio?»  
Sherry la guardò con espressione amorevole.  
«Mamma, il problema sono i tuoi figli non le persone intorno a loro»  
Mrs Holmes tornò a guardare suo figlio che entrava nell'auto dopo Anthea. La macchina partì.  
«Purtroppo temo tu abbia ragione, tesoro»  
Il più giovane degli Holmes posò il violino con aria innervosita.  
«Noi non siamo un problema»  
Le donne si allontanarono dalla finestra con aria rassegnata. Mrs Holmes si accomodò al tavolo, inforcando gli occhiali per leggere i vari biglietti natalizi ricevuti. Sherry si riavvicinò al gruppetto accanto al camino anche se la sua poltrona era ormai occupata da un semi dormiente ed alquanto russante Mr Holmes.  
Sherry guardò il fratello che, mani in tasca e un sopracciglio alzato, la guardava.  
«Non ho detto che siete _un_ problema, ho detto che siete _il_ problema. Comunque» gli occhi curiosi e vispi «che mi dici riguardo ad Anthea?»  
L'uomo ignorò la critica ed alzò e riabbassò le spalle con non curanza.  
«Cosa intendi?»  
La donna alzò un sopracciglio con fare critico.  
«Sherlock!»  
Il detective si voltò ad osservare le fiamme.  
«Non mi interessa e comunque credo che John possa esserti più utile»  
Sherry si sedette sul bracciolo della poltrona su cui sonnecchiava il padre guardando il dottore con aria stupita. Mary e Molly fecero lo stesso.  
John Watson guardò le tre donne per poi sorridere nervosamente e portare lo sguardo sulle spalle di Sherlock.  
«Io? Come posso aiutarla, io?»  
Il detective si girò leggermente con un sorriso accennato per poi ridare la sua attenzione al fuoco.  
«Hai provato ad ottenere da lei un appuntamento la prima volta che l'hai vista»  
L'uomo sbiancò prima di spostare lentamente lo sguardo verso sua moglie, senza tuttavia muovere nessuna parte del corpo.  
Mary Watson aveva incrociato le braccia con aria irritata.  
«La prima volta, davvero? A me lo hai chiesto dopo due settimane!»  
L'uomo si voltò con un sorriso che avrebbe dovuto essere rassicurante ma che in realtà era di puro imbarazzo.  
«No, quello che dice Sherlock, insomma, non è vero. Diglielo!»  
«Oh si che è vero» la voce del detective. Il dottore strinse i pugni pur di non saltare addosso all'amico.  
«No, io le ho solo chiesto se aveva tanto tempo libero e…»  
Mrs Watson socchiuse gli occhi con astio.  
«Suppongo tu avessi qualche idea su come riempirlo, non è vero?»  
L'uomo balbettò in cerca di una qualsiasi risposta che non assomigliasse ad un sì ma, per sua fortuna, l'improvviso aumento di tono del russare di Mr Holmes lo trasse dall'impiccio.  
Molly e i coniugi Watson trattennero una risata mentre Sherlock si votò ad osservare il padre con disapprovazione.  
Mrs Holmes si girò verso il marito guardandolo con aria rassegnata da sopra gli occhiali da lettura.  
Sherry guardò con affetto il padre ma la voce di Sherlock attirò la sua attenzione.  
«Comunque non vedo perché dovrebbe interessarti tanto quella donna»  
Sherrionford scosse la testa leggermente.  
«Non è lei che mi interessa. Sono lei e Mycroft che mi interessano»  
Sherlock sbarrò gli occhi leggermente. Aveva paura che un discorso simile potesse riguardare anche lui.  
«Non credo ti riguardi»  
Mrs Holmes, gli occhi ancora intenti a leggere un biglietto, si intromise.  
«Oh suvvia Sherlock, è vostra sorella. E' normale che si preoccupi per voi»  
Il detective strinse i denti, i muscoli della mascella si irrigidirono per un momento. Quell'utilizzo del plurale lo spaventava non poco.  
Guardò la sorella con occhi gelidi.  
«Che fai, lavori su commissione adesso?» le chiese lanciando uno sguardo in direzione di Mrs Holmes.  
«No, siamo socie alla pari». Un sorriso malizioso e soddisfatto si fece strada sul volto della Holmes.  
Mary, ancora irata verso il marito, si rivolse alla giovane Holmes.  
«Sherry, tu la conosci bene?»  
La donna si voltò e sorrise.  
«In realtà è stato l'unico tramite che ho avuto con Mycroft in questi anni. Per sapere cosa succedeva a Sherlock seguivo i giornali ed il blog di John» il dottore drizzò la schiena inorgoglito «e per sapere di Mycroft contattavo Anthea»  
Mary portò il suo guardo indagatore sul marito ma Sherry interruppe il filo dei suoi pensieri.  
«Non preoccuparti. Fra lei e John non è successo nulla.» Il dottore sorrise soddisfatto « A lei, lui non interessava«. Lo sguardo di John divenne depresso.  
Mary alzò le sopracciglia con aria impettita.  
«Beh, non mi stupisce.»  
Il dottore guardò la moglie con un'espressione incredula ed offesa ma lei lo ignorò per rivolgersi nuovamente a Sherry.  
«Ma, se parlavate di queste cose, eravate abbastanza, intime diciamo?»  
«Non per ciò che interessava a me» disse la donna per poi ridere. «Però mi è stata molto utile per risolvere i problemi creati da Sherlock»  
L'uomo la guardò con aria offesa.  
«Problemi? Io non credo problemi»  
La donna gli lanciò uno sguardo innervosito.  
«Ne sei certo?»  
L'uomo si guardò in giro.  
«Se parli del volo Bond…»  
«Certo che parlo del volo Bond. Ci avevo lavorato anche io e per mesi!»  
Il detective sbarrò gli occhi riportando la sua attenzione sulla donna.  
«Ah perfetto! Quindi tu e Mycroft mi avete deliberatamente ignorato. Grazie»  
Sherry alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
«Oh Sherlock, non fare l'esagerato. Perché avresti dovuto saperlo»  
Molly e Mary si voltarono con aria interrogativa in direzione di John. L'uomo lanciò un sguardo ai due fratelli che discutevano prima di tornare a guardare le due donne e mimare un "Irene Adler" con le labbra.  
Mary alzò le sopracciglia stupefatta. Molly ebbe un leggero ed inconsulto movimento delle labbra prima di tornare ad ascoltare i due Holmes.  
«Perché avrei dovuto?! Io stavo lavorando sul quel cas…Aspetta, aspetta!» Il detective tolse le mani dalle tasche «Quando Mycorft era a Baker Street al telefono chiedendo il controllo del gruppo Coventry, parlava con te!». La donna spostò lo sguardo dagli occhi del fratello che iniziava ad alterarsi. «Sei tu che hai convinto Mycroft a togliermi il caso Adler!»  
Lei continuò a non guardarlo. Le sue dita le sembravano decisamente più interessanti!  
«Sherry!». Gli occhi del detective erano a dir poco inquietanti.  
La donna sbuffò sonoramente.  
«E va bene! Si, l'ho detto io a Mycroft. Non eri in grado di gestirlo a quanto pare»  
L'uomo fece un passo nella sua direzione con fare minaccioso.  
«Non ero in grado di gestirlo?! Io?!»  
La donna si alzò con uno scatto. Era decisamente adirata.  
«No! Infatti hai continuato a fare di testa tua e cosa abbiamo rischiato?»  
Mr Holmes si svegliò di soprassalto a causa del tono irato dei figli.  
«Se mi aveste informato io…»  
Sherry strinse i pugni.  
«Informato! Dio santo, Sherlock, era a dir poco lampante. Ti sei fatto manipolare come un bambino!»  
L'uomo serrò la mascella e stava per rispondere quando Mrs Holmes intervenne.  
«Smettetela! Tutti e due. Di qualsiasi cosa si tratti non vi permetto di comportarvi così!»  
I due non si mossero. Mr Holmes si alzò faticosamente dalla poltrona trovandosi fra i due figli.  
«Avanti, basta così. E' Natale!»  
Sherry scrutò per qualche altro istante gli occhi del fratello e poi si allontanò.  
Il pianto della piccola Watson che dormiva al piano di sopra riscosse tutti i presenti. Mary si alzò repentinamente per poi andare verso il salottino e salire le scale.  
Mrs Holmes radunò i biglietti d'auguri con fare innervosito.  
«Ecco avete anche svegliato la piccina!»  
Sherry guardò con aria colpevole il dottor Watson.  
«Perdonami John!». L'uomo sorrise sommessamente scuotendo la testa. Non c'era di che scusarsi.  
La donna prese il cappotto e la sciarpa ed uscì dalla porta di casa Holmes.

* * *

Sherlock aveva iniziato a suonare il violino senza degnare più di uno sguardo le altre persone nella stanza.  
Molly guardava con occhi tristi la porta di legno scuro da cui era uscita Sherry. C'era un'espressione negli occhi di quella donna, che non era riuscita a capire. Sembrava delusa ma non di Sherlock, di se stessa.  
Mrs Holmes poggiò una mano sulla spalla della patologa.  
«Non preoccuparti mia cara. E' normale bisticciare per quei due» un sorriso bonario accompagnò le parole di quella donna. «Credo sia ora per me e mio marito di ritirarci, per il nostro orologio biologico è già notte fonda!» Molly sorrise alla leggerezza della donna. «Ma prima vi faccio un thè, mie cari. Vi va?»  
Il dottore mise i pugni sul divano e si alzò.  
«Non si disturbi Mrs Holmes, ci penso io. Voi andate pure a dormire»  
L'anziana signora sorrise con gratitudine all'uomo e si incamminò verso il salottino augurando la buonanotte. Solo Molly e John risposero. Il detective continuò a suonare dandole le spalle.  
Mr Holmes scosse leggermente la testa per il comportamento del figlio e seguì la consorte dopo aver salutato con un cenno del capo ed un sorriso gli amici del figlio.  
John e Molly si scambiarono uno sguardo d'intesa prima di portare la loro attenzione sulle spalle del detective.  
Il dottore espirò leggermente e riportò il suo sguardo in quello della patologa.  
«Vado a fare il thè»  
Molly annuì e lo vide incamminarsi verso la cucina.  
Il violino di Sherlock continuava a suonare.

* * *

Sherrinford Holmes era immobile nel giardino della casa rossa.  
Le braccia incrociate per trattenere il calore, il volto rivolto verso l'alto ad osservare il cielo stellato sopra di lei.  
Un leggero scricchiolio della porta e l'apparizione e sparizione di un lingua di luce alle sue spalle le fecero capire di non essere più sola.  
«Posso?»

* * *

**Note autore**: Lo so, lo so è una mezza schifezza ma non sono proprio riuscita a renderlo meglio di così, perdonatemi. Spero che il prossimo capitolo vi faccia dimenticare questo ^^  
Devo anche scusarmi per coloro che speravano in un po' di Mythea in più ma non ci riesco! Solo per scrivere quelle due battute in croce ci ho messo un sacco di tempo, le ho ricorrette una miriade di volte e comunque non mi piacciono.  
Sperando che vogliate continuare a seguire questa storia, a presto,  
Anne


	8. Qualche esperimento sul congelamento?

**Note autore**: Ed ancora salve a tutte/i! ^^  
Questo capitolo è stato il più complicato. Credo di aver scritto e riscritto ogni parte almeno una decina di volte, l'ho allungato ed accorciato all'infinito ed ora ha una forma più o meno logica. Il tutto nella mia testa era molto più semplice e lineare ma purtroppo ne è venuto qualcosa di contorto anche se spero sia comprensibile. Spero anche non risulti troppo un "capitolo di spiegazione" per quanto lo sia e che il tutto non vi deluda. Il mio livello d'ansia è indescrivibile.  
Spero non ci siano errori, mi impegno ma mi scappano sempre.  
Bene, come sempre, a voi l'ardua sentenza e soprattutto le critiche! ^^  
A presto,  
Anne

* * *

**_The third brother_**

**"Qualche esperimento sul congelamento, Sherry?"**

Una leggera folata di vento gelido scosse i capelli delle due donne. Molly percepì un odore leggero provenire dalla casa rossa. Si voltò verso di essa. Era solo un macchia nera da cui si intravedevano le luci delle finestre come piccole lucciole immobili.  
«Galanthus reginae-olgae»  
Molly si girò verso la donna che aveva appena parlato.  
«Come?»  
Sherry osservava casa Holmes con uno sguardo serio e profondo. Le mani incrociate duramente sul petto. Un'altra folata di vento attaccò i loro volti ma mentre Molly si nascose al riparo della propria sciarpa, Sherry rimase immobile. La patologa la vide rimanere fiera ed impassibile. I capelli spinti indietro dal vento, il volto duro e indifferente all'affronto di quell'aria gelida che osava attaccarla. Per un momento ma solo per un momento, Molly vide in Sherry uno sguardo carico di un odio quasi disumano; non era rivolto a lei, non era rivolto a casa Holmes ma c'era, era lì e Molly lo percepiva come una presenza. Per un momento ma solo per un momento Molly Hooper ebbe paura di quella donna.  
Non appena Sherrinford Holmes chiuse gli occhi inspirando quella leggera fragranza, Molly sentì il suo timore sparire. Quel qualcosa che lei aveva sentito come reale e vivo era svanito.  
Sherry si voltò verso di lei e le sorrise tornando a dare le spalle alla casa e la sua attenzione al cielo.  
«Galanthus reginae-olgae….sono bucaneve. A quanto pare stanno fiorendo prima del previsto.» disse la donna con un sorriso.  
La patologa sorrise di rimando sentendo la tensione allontanarsi.  
«Non sapevo avessero un nome così complesso»  
L'altra continuò a guardare il cielo. La voce era più un pensiero scappato che qualcosa di affermato realmente.  
«Tutto è più complesso di quanto possa sembrare»  
Molly la guardò cercando di carpire dal suo silenzio qualcosa in più ma Sherry percepì il suo tentativo e scosse la testa lentamente riportando il suo sguardo in quello di lei.  
«Perdonami, sto divagando…è che stavo cercando di capire come rispondere alle tue domande»  
Molly scosse la testa.  
«Se non vuoi…»  
Sherry sciolse le braccia alzando un dito per fermarla. Rimise le mani in tasca e respirò a fondo.  
«La verità è che sono stata un banale cliché da film di serie B.» sorrise «Avevo 22 anni quando lo vidi per la prima volta. Erano ormai 4 anni che non facevo altro che lavorare in giro per il mondo per le più disparate organizzazioni. Questo mio cambiare, lasciare, vagabondare mi aveva creato non pochi problemi, non solo con persone importanti ma anche con Mycroft. Mi accusava di essere un'irresponsabile, di non avere una morale, di non amare la mia patria.»  
La donna ricominciò a camminare e Molly la seguì in silenzio.  
«Il vero problema, per me, era la mia paura di diventare come lui. All'epoca era già diventato rigido, inflessibile verso tutto e tutti, era diventato una persona che non mi piaceva e io non volevo finire per essere come lui. "Se vuoi donare il tuo affetto a qualcuno devi esser sicura che non ti tradisca, che non ti usi e che poi non ti getti! Noi siamo differenti, Sherrinford". Come poteva parlare dei sentimenti, delle sensazioni, a quel modo? Per quanto diversi siamo comunque essere umani, mio Dio! Non potevo calcolare e studiare a chi dare il mio affetto o le mie attenzioni.»  
La voce di Sherry era quasi strozzata.  
«La mia paura era che quello stesso pensiero, quella stessa visione dei sentimenti come un qualcosa di pericoloso e superfluo, potesse penetrare anche in Sherlock.» scosse leggermente la testa «ma invece di restare a casa, invece di far capire a Sherlock che poteva essere diverso, che poteva aprirsi con il mondo io, io me ne andai. Pensai a me, solo e soltanto a me. A ciò che volevo, a quello che mi faceva stare bene e a chi mi faceva stare bene.»  
Molly tirò fuori le mani dalle tasche per l'irrefrenabile istinto di darle un segno di conforto o di affetto ma la Holmes riprese a parlare.  
«Il suo nome, il suo ruolo e tutto ciò che riguarda la persona di cui mi fidai ciecamente non ha importanza, in questo momento» Molly avrebbe voluto dirle di parlarne e di sfogarsi ma Sherry le regalò un sorriso e scosse la testa. «No Molly, non è importante ora, veramente!»  
La patologa annuì con poca convinzione.  
«Ciò che è importante è che mi sbagliai! Avevo fatto ciò che Mycroft temeva: affidato il mio affetto, il mio amore a qualcuno di sbagliato, assolutamente sbagliato.»  
Sherry si bloccò ed osservò gli alberi di fronte a loro. Ascoltò il frusciare delle foglie, lo scricchiolio del legno.  
«_Lui _era furbo, era intelligente…era come noi e per questo io mi fidai. Non potevo immaginare che una persona così simile a me, con così tante sofferenze simili alle mie potesse giocare con queste nostre somiglianze per usarmi. Ma fu così. Aveva usato la mia sete di novità, la mia sete di affetto, la mia sete di appartenenza e comprensione per raggirarmi e portarmi a fare le cose peggiori. La cosa più orribile: io gli credetti, gli credetti fino all'ultimo.»  
Sherrinford nascose il naso nella sciarpa e chiuse gli occhi. Poi riemerse dal tessuto di lana e tornò a guardare casa Holmes ancora più distante di prima.  
«Ed ora, Sherlock» Molly seguì lo sguardo triste della Holmes sino all'edificio rosso per poi riportarlo su di lei.  
La vide ricominciare a camminare riavvicinandosi verso casa.  
«Non riuscivo a sentirlo quasi mai. Spesso Mycroft mi impediva di parlargli» sospirò «come dargli torto, ero già una traditrice della sua nazione, non avrebbe mai permesso che tradissi anche tutti loro!»  
Molly le si avvicinò di qualche passo, i gomiti a sfiorarsi. Non era un abbraccio ma era sicuramente meglio di nulla.  
Sherry le sorrise delicatamente.  
«Sentivo che stava cambiando. L'unico suo affetto stava diventando Barbarossa, oltre alla famiglia. Era sempre più rigido, scontroso, arrogante, saccente. Stava cambiando, si stava chiudendo in sé stesso ed io lo avevo permesso. In cuor mio sapevo che Mycroft lo stava influenzando ma sapevo anche che non lo faceva a fin di male, tutt'altro!»  
Continuarono a camminare in silenzio per qualche minuto. Sherry alzò le sopracciglia per poi corrugarle nuovamente.  
«Era il natale del '97 quando mi trovarono ed arrestarono. Anzi, ad esser sincera, quando decisi di farmi trovare. Ero in Kossovo da mesi ormai. L'ultima settimana di novembre mi accorsi che _lui_ aveva usato il mio nome e quello di Mycroft per dirottare degli aiuti militari che lo MI6 aveva inviato. Quando lo scoprì e lo accusai del tutto, in principio, negò poi tentò di convincermi a collaborare con altri mezzi.» La mandibola della donna si serrò con forza. «Scappai e mi rifugiai all'interno di un edificio ormai fatiscente dove una volta c'era non ricordo bene quale consolato. Non ero sola, con me c'erano le persone più disparate. Persone che come me erano abbandonate a sé stesse e ferite. Li pagai e ricucirono pezzi del mio corpo ma non poterono fare molto per la mia mente.» Sherry scosse leggermente la testa ed inspirò forte. «Non ci volle molto prima che la ferita sull'addome si infettasse. Era quella più delicata e le condizioni igieniche erano a dir poco pessime. Io ero in uno stanzone con altre 15 persone, con materassi buttati per terra e sporcizia ovunque. Ne morirono tanti intorno a me. La viglia di Natale la mia condizione era veramente grave. La ferita era in uno stato pietoso e non riuscivo a rimanere lucida per più di due ore consecutive, il resto del tempo deliravo; la febbre si era alzata e le poche persone che mi avevano aiutato erano fuggite oppure morte. Ero sola!»  
Chiuse gli occhi e poi li riaprì.  
«Fu allora che cedetti e trovai un modo per contattare Mycroft. Il mio orgoglio era stato umiliato in mille modi ma ora rischiavo molto di più, rischiavo che la mia famiglia pensasse che avessi tradito anche loro, che avessi venduto io quelle informazioni portando anche Mycroft alla rovina.»  
Molly non sapeva come impedire alle lacrime di Sherry di scendere. Non era un pianto rumoroso e disperato; il volto di Sherry era composto e serio, se non fosse stato per la luce della luna, la patologa non avrebbe visto le lacrime e non avrebbe potuto percepire in alcun modo che stesse piangendo.  
«La mattina di Natale sentì del trambusto venire dal piano di sotto di quella palazzina. Dopo qualche minuto vidi entrare Mycroft con dietro di sé agenti in tenuta antisommossa e…e Sherlock!» Un singhiozzo, dalle labbra di Sherry uscì solo un singhiozzo ma quando riprese a parlare la sua voce era tornata seria e pacata. «Avevo detto a Mycroft di tenergli nascosta la cosa, di non farlo venire, non volevo che mi vedesse in quello stato, che vedesse il mio fallimento, che capisse che li avevo abbandonati per nulla. Ma Sherlock aveva fatto di testa sua e Mycroft aveva dovuto portarlo con sé.»  
Sherry si fermò e sorrise guardandosi in giro senza cercare realmente qualcosa.  
«Ogni volta che vedo dei film, affrontare i rapimenti e i ritrovamenti delle persone mi viene sempre da sorridere. Gli attori sono identici, qualche graffio qua e là, i capelli un po' scompigliati ed il trucco colato. Beh, la realtà è ben diversa.» Tirò fuori le mani dalle tasche e le sfregò fra loro. «La realtà è che sei qualcosa di molto peggio. Io avevo perso almeno 10 chili, avevo piaghe da decubito, il mio odore era a dir poco nauseante ed ero completamente irrazionale. Urlavo maledicendo l'uomo che mi aveva tradito, rinnegando ciò che avevo fatto, rinnegando la mia scelta di essermi affidata a qualcuno e giurando che non lo avrei mai più fatto in tutta la mia vita. Riuscirono a portarmi via solo perché Mycroft mi sedò a forza.»  
Sherry incrociò le braccia e lanciò uno sguardo verso Molly. La patologa la guardava con un espressione seria e composta, i suoi occhi erano lucidi e forse avrebbe voluto piangere ma si stava trattenendo.  
«Tutto quello che avvenne dopo è un ricordo confuso. Quello che però non mi scorderò mai è l'espressione di Sherlock: era spaventato! Non lo avevo mai visto provare paura o timore verso qualcosa ed il fatto che fossi io a provocargli quella sensazione mi annientò.»  
Sherry tornò a dare le spalle alla casa con un'espressione colpevole e triste sul volto.  
«I giorni successivi al mio ritrovamento fui curata e messa in una struttura sicura. Mycorft riuscì a salvarmi dalla pena di morte e mi mandò in un ospedale psichiatrico. Rapidamente ritrovai me stessa. Ogni settimana Mycroft veniva a trovarmi ed ogni settimana ricevevo una telefonata di mia madre e mio padre ma…Sherlock non venne e non si fece sentire mai. Ogni volta che c'era il giorno per le visite speravo che venisse ed ogni volta Mycroft mi diceva che non era venuto per chissà quale motivo. Entrambi sapevamo che facevamo finta di credere che quelle bugie fossero reali.»  
Un ululare lontano fece sobbalzare la patologa. Sherry sorrise.  
«Non preoccuparti sono lontani ed innocui.»  
Molly annuì anche se continuò a guardarsi intorno con aria preoccupata.  
«E poi cosa è successo?»  
Sherry guardò con tristezza il cielo.  
«E poi Barbarossa se ne è andato»

* * *

«E se le trovano i lupi?»  
Sherlock era ancora intento ad infilarsi il cappotto. Lo sguardo preoccupato del dottore e l'aria di velato rimprovero di Mary lo avevano convinto ad andarle a cercare.  
«Non me ne preoccuperei, John. Sherry è decisamente troppo acida perché possano ritenerla commestibile!»  
Il dottore rabbrividì al sarcasmo dell'uomo. Mary scosse leggermente la testa anche se un sorriso accennato le increspò le labbra.  
Il detective, il sorriso sarcastico ancora sul volto, uscì dalla porta di legno scuro.

* * *

Molly abbassò lo guardo.  
«Fu in quel periodo che…?»  
Sherry la guardò con aria malinconica.  
«Intendi la droga?» La patologa annuì. Sherry fece un respiro profondo. «In realtà fu qualche tempo dopo. Quando Mycroft mi disse di Barbarossa ne rimasi sconvolta. Era ormai anziano quel cucciolone ma non pensavo che…comunque, Mycroft mi disse che si era ammalato all'improvviso e che Sherlock era con lui quando se ne è andato. Chiesi a Mycroft di trovare un modo per far venire Sherlock da me. Non intendevo consolarlo o farlo sfogare, Sherlock queste cose non le vuole. Volevo solo vederlo, mi bastava vederlo per capire come stesse realmente. La settimana successiva mi venne a trovare.»  
Molly guardò Sherry con aria speranzosa ma l'espressione malinconica della donna non andò via.  
«Provai a chiedergli come stava ma rispondeva a monosillabi o non mi degnava di una risposta. Percepivo l'odio che provava per me e per l'essermene andata, per averli lasciati per qualcuno di così indegno.» Sherry alzò lo sguardo seguendo una nuvola scura che si muoveva lentamente. «Gli chiesi come andassero le cose a casa, come andasse il college, se avesse trovato qualche persona con cui confrontarsi…non usai mai la parola amico. Mi rispose che non c'era nessuna persona degna di nota e che la polizia stava ignorando i suoi consigli su non mi ricordo quale caso.»  
Molly sbatté le palpebre.  
«E non parlaste di quello che ti era accaduto o della morte di Barbarossa?»  
Sherry scosse lentamente la testa mordendosi il labbro inferiore.  
«Provai a dirgli che ciò che era accaduto a me non aveva nulla a che vedere con lui, che io e lui eravamo diversi e che se io ero stata tratta in inganno lui non doveva pensare che tutto il mondo fosse pronto ad usare i suoi sentimenti contro di lui ma fu inutile. Non era più interessato a me e non voleva condividere più nulla con me. S ne andò senza neanche salutarmi.»  
Molly intravide le lacrime fare capolino dagli occhi di Sherry ma la donna passò le dita sotto le ciglia inferiori per impedire loro di uscire.  
«Passò del tempo. Io iniziai a collaborare con Mycroft su alcuni casi che doveva risolvere. Per lo meno stavo riallacciando i rapporti con il mio fratellone!» Un sorriso le increspò le labbra. «Mi sono comportata in maniera crudele con lui ma, al contrario, lui per me c'è sempre stato. So che il mio comportamento lo aveva turbato. Pensava che le scelte che avevo fatto erano dovute alla sua incapacità di farmi capire quanto mi voleva bene e quanto le sue preoccupazioni fossero per me e non per salvaguardare sé stesso ed il suo lavoro. E' per questo che adesso si comporta così!»  
Molly sorrise.  
«Intendi il pianoforte ed il farsi abbracciare senza contraccambiare?»  
Sherry la guardò con gli occhi spalancati ed un'espressione divertita.  
«Ma certo! Per lui sono dimostrazioni d'affetto enormi e probabilmente eccessive.» Sorrisero entrambe. «Comunque, si, è per questo che si comporta così con me ed anche con Sherlock. Ha riversato su di lui tutte le attenzioni e le preoccupazioni che non ha avuto per me. In un certo senso, mi piace pensare, che la mia assenza li abbia avvicinati e resi molto più complici di quanto lo erano prima…per quanto Sherlock mi rinfacci che è colpa mia se adesso Mycroft gli da il tormento!»  
Nonostante le lacrime e la situazione, le due donne risero a crepapelle.

* * *

Un fischio. Un fischio basso e continuo.  
Sherry si voltò di scatto verso la casa rossa.  
«Che cos'era?» chiese Molly.  
L'altra fece un suono simile e si incamminò per tornare indietro.  
«E' Sherlock. Probabilmente non riesce a vederci per via della differenza di luce fra dentro casa e fuori» Molly alzò le sopracciglia con aria dubbiosa. «Lo facevamo da piccoli. Il fischio si propaga maggiormente della voce e se si è attenti si riesce meglio a percepirne la provenienza e la distanza.»  
Molly sorrise camminando di fianco a Sherry. Quanto avrebbe voluto avere anche lei dei fratelli ed un rapporto così forte come il loro!  
Sherry scosse la testa.  
«Comunque, la sto facendo troppo lunga. Qualche tempo dopo venni a sapere da mia madre della storia della droga. Ne chiesi conferma a Mycroft e lui mi disse che non me l'aveva detto perché avrei potuto fare ben poco. Gli dissi, di nuovo, che volevo che Sherlock venisse da me.»  
Molly la guardò con fare incuriosito.  
«E venne al giorno di visita?»  
Sherry fece stridere leggermente i denti.  
«Non esattamente.» Molly la guardò con aria dubbiosa. «In realtà si intrufolò la notte stessa. Mi svegliai nel cuore della notte perché avevo percepito qualcosa e lui era lì, seduto alla mia scrivania a sfogliare le pagine di un vecchio giornale. Mi alzai di botto e gli chiesi spiegazioni, non di come fosse entrato, si poteva entrare ed uscire da lì in 15 modi diversi senza essere notati, era ovvio!» Molly alzò gli occhi al cielo per una frazione di secondo: quella donna, per quanto differente dai due fratelli, era decisamente una Holmes! « No, gli chiesi della storia della droga e lui» un sorriso nervoso si fece largo sul volto della donna «lui mi disse che non mi riguardava, che aveva tutto sotto controllo, che ne aveva bisogno e di non impicciarmi. Il problema è che era palesemente fatto mentre mi diceva tutto questo: uno spettacolo indecente.»  
Molly le si avvicinò di qualche centimetro. Gli occhi spalancati per la curiosità.  
«E com'è finita?»  
Sherry si fermò di botto ed iniziò a sorridere. Poi scoppiò a ridere di fronte ad un'allibita Molly.  
«Finì che gli diedi un cazzotto così forte da spaccargli un labbro!»  
Molly rimase stupita da quella risata liberatoria di Sherry. La gioviale Holmes si ricompose e spalancò le braccia.  
«Perdonami, devo sembrarti un mostro!» Molly scosse leggermente la testa. Più che altro era sorpresa che Sherry riuscisse a ridere di una situazione così difficile.  
Sherry ricominciò a camminare.  
«Dopo quel cazzotto lui mi guardò con aria sorpresa, ovviamente, ed io lo rimproverai come non facevo da anni. Gli dissi che quello era un comportamento infantile, che i malesseri che provava lui li avevamo provati anche io e Mycroft e che i suoi problemi mi riguardavano eccome, anche se lui pensava che non fosse così. Cercò di rispondere alle mie parole ma non ci riuscì. Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio gli lanciai un asciugamano per togliersi il sangue dal volto e lo feci sdraiare sul letto mettendomi accanto a lui. Riuscivamo a vedere le stelle dalla finestra. Iniziai a chiedergli i nomi delle varie costellazioni e ad ogni suo "non lo so" per tutta risposta gli davo dell'ignorante.» La donna sorrise di nuovo. «Passammo tutta la notte a parlare. Di Barbarossa, di ciò che provava, di quello che mi era successo, del fatto che non dovesse pensare che il mondo si comportasse con lui come aveva fatto con me.» Sherry tornò a sorridere. «Diciamo che da lì abbiano ricominciato ad essere quelli che eravamo un tempo!»  
Molly sorrise e guardò di fronte a sé. Ormai si intuiva la figura di Sherlock che le aspettava di fronte il cancello.  
Anche Sherry se ne accorse e si fermò prendendo la patologa per un braccio e costringendo anche lei ad interrompere la sua marcia.  
«Molly avrei voluto essere più chiara ma a quanto pare non ne sono in grado! Però voglio rispondere alle tue domande. Perché Sherlock non vi ha mai parlato di me? Beh, come puoi ben vedere non sono una gran persona e sicuramente non sono facile da "raccontare".»  
Molly scosse la testa.  
«Forse non sei facile da raccontare ma credo che nessuno lo sia e soprattutto non è vero che tu non sei una grande persona, tutt'altro!»  
Sherry le sorrise.  
«Molly, ti ringrazio per le tue parole ma io so cosa ho fatto e…»  
La patologa la guardò con aria seria e decisa.  
«Quello che hai fatto lo hai fatto pensando di farlo per qualcuno che amavi. Hai sbagliato? Si. Hai fatto cose orribili? Probabile. Ma lo hai fatto solo perché ti sei fidata di una persona sbagliata. Capita a chiunque, solo che per voi Holmes è tutto più complicato.»  
Le due donne sorrisero complici. Poi Sherry continuò.  
«Perché mi sono arrabbiata con lui prima? E' per via di Miss Adler? Si!» sospirò. «Quella donna poteva essere per Sherlock ciò che quell'uomo è stato per me. Sherlock è stato affascinato dalla mente e dall'intelligenza di quella donna, l'ha percepita come qualcosa di simile a lui ma lei era esattamente come il mio _lui_. Forse non l'avrebbe tradito ma non è ciò di cui lui ha bisogno. Sherlock non è come me e Mycroft.»  
Sherry sorrise con aria infantile.  
«Hai presente prima, quando ho detto ad Anthea che ci saremmo riviste martedì?» Molly annuì con fare divertito «Beh, spero di sapere se c'è qualche cosa in ballo, se mi capisci?!» Molly sorrise comprensiva e Sherry continuo. «Insomma, per Mycroft una donna come Anthea sarebbe perfetta. Lui ha bisogno di qualcuno che abbia la sua stessa serietà, il suo alto senso dell'onore e delle istituzioni. Per Sherlock no e non andrebbe bene neanche una donna come Miss Adler. Lui ha bisogno di qualcuno che lo renda parte del mondo e non che lo faccia rinchiudere nel suo. E' questo è lampante dal fatto che ci siate tutti voi.»  
Molly arrossì allo sguardo di ringraziamento che le regalò Sherry.  
«Quando ha iniziato a parlarmi di John, di Lestrade, di Mrs Hudson e di te, ho capito che stava iniziando ad essere migliore. E questo solo grazie a voi. Per questo dico che ha bisogno di qualcuno di voi accanto a lui.»  
Molly la guardò con aria dubbiosa.  
«Qualcuno di noi?»  
Sherry le lanciò uno sguardo malizioso e divertito.  
«Beh, per un po' ho pensato che fra lui e John ci fosse qualcosa. Non che per me ci fosse qualche problema, per carità, ma io e la mamma puntavamo su di te…e poi ormai John è impegnato!»  
Molly arrossì maggiormente mentre Sherry scoppiava nuovamente a ridere.  
Un nuovo fischio attirò l'attenzione delle due donne. Sherry tirò su col naso.  
«Meglio sbrigarsi, non è mai stato paziente…ma questa è tutta colpa della mamma, se l'è troppo coccolato il "suo ragazzo"!»  
Le due donne sorrisero nuovamente e ricominciarono a camminare a passo svelto verso casa.

* * *

«Qualche esperimento sul congelamento, Sherry?» chiese in tono sarcastico l'uomo non appena furono vicine al cancello dove lui le aspettava.  
La donna gli rispose mimando la sua espressione innervosita che, per tutta risposta, l'uomo rimarcò.  
«Sei pregata di tenere Molly fuori da queste sperimentazioni illogiche».  
La donna lo sorpassò lanciandogli uno sguardo malizioso ed incamminandosi verso la porta di casa.  
«Stai tranquillo, nessuno te la tocca la _tua_ Molly!»  
Detto questo entrò lasciando i due dietro di lei nel più completo imbarazzo.  
L'uomo si riprese, sbatté le palpebre e lanciò un'occhiata a Molly.  
«Di cosa stavate parlando con così tanta confidenza?»  
Molly continuò a camminare a testa bassa.  
«Niente di importante…Mi ha affidato qualche suo pensiero»  
Lui rimase in silenzio per qualche istante poi, una volta arrivato sulla soglia, si girò verso di lei. Un sorriso accennato.  
«A quanto pare, è un vizio degli Holmes affidarsi a te, Molly Hooper»

* * *

**Note autore**: Beh, che dire spero che il tutto non risulti troppo irreale!  
Volevo dirvi che siamo quasi in dirittura di arrivo, credo che in un paio di capitoli la storia troverà la sua (degna?) conclusione.  
A presto,  
Anne


	9. Non lo approva ma non ti condannerebbe

**Note autore**: Salve a tutte/i anche se di nuovo in ritardo rispetto al previsto.  
Mi spiace veramente di non essere riuscita a mantenere il ritmo promesso ma purtroppo non ho alternative: per poter scrivere devo essere non dico ispirata ma per lo meno ben disposta e se il tempo per scrivere è poco anche la mia vena creativa diminuisce.  
Devo ringraziare tutti voi che continuate a seguire la storia nonostante questi sbalzi nella pubblicazione.  
Ora vi lascio al capitolo che, salvo eccessivi stravolgimenti, dovrebbe essere il penultimo. Non è incentrato su un unico tema, anzi a pensarci bene forse non ne affronta realmente nessuno, ed è abbastanza lungo ma spero vi piaccia comunque.  
Come sempre, a voi l'ardua sentenza!  
A presto,  
Anne

* * *

_**The third brother**_

**"Sicuramente non lo approva ma non potrebbe mai condannarti"**

Molly si era seduta sulla poltrona accanto al camino.  
Non appena rientrata in casa, ancora rossa in volto, aveva tolto il cappotto ed era andata a rintanarsi lì.  
Non tanto per il freddo che comunque aveva, dato il tempo sicuramente non clemente di quella notte, ma per evitare gli sguardi indagatori dei coniugi Watson. In realtà, John e Mary erano coinvolti in una esilarante conversazione con Sherry, da quel che poteva intuire, ma temeva comunque che il suo volto esprimesse troppo i suoi pensieri, per quanto cercasse di celarli.  
Con le dita tirò giù le maniche del maglione così da riscaldarvici le mani e si strinse nelle braccia per accumulare il calore proveniente dal camino.  
Gli occhi fissi sul fuoco e la mente altrove, la patologa non percepì immediatamente la presenza alla sua destra. Poi, come se il suo subconscio fosse stato ridestato da non si sa bene quale essere o entità, spostò leggermente lo sguardo e con la coda dell'occhio intravide la mano di Sherlock che le porgeva con disinteresse una tazza di thè retta dalla sua sommità. La sua attenzione, concentrata in principio sulle dite affusolate dell'uomo, iniziò lentamente a salire, prima sino al bottone della manica poi su fino alla piega della camicia all'altezza del gomito, continuò a salire sino alla spalla, al colletto della camicia ed infine ai ricci che gli coprivano la nuca. Lui non la stava guardando, era intento a rispondere a non si sa quale domanda di Sherry.  
Tuttavia, doveva esser stata molto lenta nella sua osservazione, dato che lo vide voltarsi di scatto e scrutarla attentamente, probabilmente domandosi perché non stesse prendendo quello che lui, eccezionalmente, le stava porgendo. Molly istintivamente abbassò lo sguardo per poi rialzarlo e riportarlo sulla tazza. La prese facendo attenzione a non sfiorare le dita dell'uomo e tornò ad osservare il fuco. Percepì come un'incertezza nel comportamento di lui, un prolungare la sua attenzione verso di lei, un leggerissimo e quasi impercettibile movimento per accostarsi alla sua poltrona. La patologa, inconsciamente, trattenne il fiato; non sapeva esattamente il perché ma tutte quelle informazioni che Sherry le aveva dato su di lui, la rendevano incapace di affrontarlo. Per sua fortuna, il detective, dopo pochi istanti, si allontanò per unirsi al gruppetto seduto intorno al tavolo.  
Molly espirò sommessamente e bevve un sorso di thè. Ormai era freddo.

Gli occhi di Sherlock li aveva osservati e studiati un'infinità di volte. Li aveva visti esprimere una miriade di emozioni e sensazioni che gli altri, forse, non vedevano. Li aveva visti odiare, schernire, studiare, analizzare e talvolta anche amare qualcosa ma non li aveva mai, mai visti temere qualcosa.  
Era quello che l'aveva convinta che non fosse un sogno. La sua mente non avrebbe mai potuto creare quell'espressione negli occhi di Sherlock perché lei non gliel'aveva mai vista e poi, era troppo reale, troppo inquietante per essere un sogno.  
Non vedeva cosa ci fosse intorno a lui, percepiva solo un luogo scuro e tetro. Non era un buio irreale, era un luogo fisico ma abbandonato ed inquietante e comunque a lei non importava. L'unica cosa che le interessava erano gli occhi di Sherlock Holmes pervasi dalla paura. Quella stessa paura che ora percepiva anche lei. Ad ogni passo che lui faceva verso di lei, la sua paura aumentava. Avrebbe voluto scappare, indietreggiare di fronte a quegli occhi ma non poteva, non voleva. Se lui stava così, lei doveva, doveva aiutarlo. Tuttavia la sua mente non sapeva cosa fare, come comportarsi, cosa ordinare alle sue labbra di dire; pertanto lei rimaneva lì. Immobile.  
Percepì la voce di lui pronunciare il suo nome e lei avrebbe voluto rispondere ma non ci riuscì. Le sue labbra erano immobili ed inermi. Sentì di nuovo la voce di lui chiamarla ma, nuovamente, non riuscì a rispondere. Improvvisamente percepì un tocco. Sentì qualcuno posare leggermente due dita sulla sua tempia, le sentì muoversi lentamente sino a spostare i suoi capelli dietro l'orecchio e continuare per qualche millimetro sul suo collo. Istintivamente, urlò.

Le dita di Sherlock. Le sue dita affusolate erano a pochi centimetri dal suo volto. Seguì nuovamente il suo braccio ma questa volta invece dei suoi ricci trovò i suoi occhi. La stava osservando, le sopracciglia leggermente aggrottate, un'espressione preoccupata.  
Molly percepì il proprio respiro irregolare; aveva urlato veramente. Istintivamente si alzò per allontanarsi da lui portandosi le mani al petto. Iniziò a guardarsi intorno cercando di ripristinare la linea che separava il reale e l'irreale ma probabilmente senza successo. Erano soli, solo loro due e lei non sapeva perché. Stava sognando di nuovo?  
Mentre la patologa si guardava in giro con aria spaurita, il detective si era raddrizzato. Una mano ancora in tasca e l'altra, che fino a pochi istanti prima sfiorava Molly, abbandonata lungo il fianco.  
Rimasero in quel silenzio quasi irreale per pochi secondi dato che una affannata e preoccupata Sherry rientrò dalla porta di casa.  
«Che succede?»  
Molly si voltò verso di lei con l'espressione sperduta ancora in volto. Sherlock continuava a fissare la patologa con aria preoccupata ed indagatoria.  
La mezzana degli Holmes si voltò verso il fratello avvicinandosi con aria minacciosa.  
«Sherlock! Che cosa lei hai fatto?»  
L'uomo continuò ad ignorarla intento a studiare ancora le reazioni dell'altra donna. Molly sbatté le palpebre e fece qualche passo in direzione di Sherry.  
«No…» adesso anche Sherry la guardava con la medesima espressione che aveva il fratello. La patologa sorrise nervosa. «Era solo un incubo. Sherlock non ha, ehm…dove sono John e Mary?»  
La voce atona di Sherlock che la informava che erano andati a dormire la convinse a riportare la sua attenzione su di lui ma se ne pentì quando trovò ancora quello sguardo indagatore ad osservarla. Abbassò gli occhi di scatto per poi portarli alla porta che dava sul salottino.  
«Già, beh, credo che sia meglio che vada anche io.»  
Sorrise leggermente in direzione di Sherry e si incamminò rapidamente verso la stanza verde. Stava per salire le scale quando la voce della Homes, che era ancora in salotto, la chiamò.  
«Molly, aspetta, ti mostro la tua stanza.»  
La patologa rimase immobile. Un piede ancora sul primo gradino, la mano appoggiata allo stipite della porta e le sopracciglia aggrottate. Sapeva dove doveva andare, perché Sherry l'aveva fermata? Tuttavia, prima di riuscire a decidere se continuare a salire le scale ignorando la voce della donna o tornare indietro a testa bassa, uno scambio rapido, duro e sussurrato di battute fra i due Holmes nell'altra stanza attirò la sua attenzione.  
«Sherry, che cosa le hai detto?» la voce dell'uomo era chiaramente irata.  
«Nulla!» Lo stupore della donna era reale.  
«Che cosa le hai raccontato di me?» la voce leggermente più alta e decisamente più secca.  
«Di cosa hai paura fratellino? Pensi ancora che non abbia capita come sei?»  
Il "smettila" che uscì dalle labbra dell'uomo fu quasi un ringhio.  
Poi la patologa sentì un passo rapido e vide comparire Sherry che prima la guardò con aria sorpresa e poi le andò in contro con un sorriso.  
«Ah, sei qui!» il tono innaturalmente alto della voce era probabilmente destinato al fratello. Doveva sapere che lei aveva sentito. «Vieni, ti faccio strada!»  
Molly si fece da parte per far passare Sherry prima di veder comparire dalla porta di comunicazione con il salotto un algido e freddo Sherlock Holmes. Lo guardò con aria preoccupata, poi si girò e corse su per le scale dietro alla bella Holmes.

* * *

Molly stava prendendo il necessario per la notte dal suo borsone. Spostò una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio e lanciò uno sguardo a Sherry che era appoggiata allo stipite della porta osservando silenziosamente i movimenti della patologa.  
«Perché mi hai voluto accompagnare? Lo sapevo che avrei dormito in questa stanza e lo sapeva anche Sherlock.» Sherry alzò un sopracciglio con malizia. La patologa arrossì. «Non in quel senso! Cioè, insomma, ecco»  
Sherry rise sommessamente.  
«Tranquilla. Si lo so in che senso. E' solo che volevo chiederti scusa.»  
Molly si tirò su, le mani a giocare con un elastico per capelli.  
«Chiedermi scusa?»  
La Holmes lanciò uno sguardo alle scale che comunicavano col piano di sotto. Poi con fare complice ed espressione contrita si avvicinò alla patologa.  
«Credo che il mio racconto ti abbia turbato. Ti chiedo scusa.»  
Molly sorrise guardando le sue mani. Le dita a togliere qualche capello sottile incastrato nell'elastico.  
«Non c'è nulla di cui tu debba scusarti Sherry, tutt'altro.» Sollevò lo sguardo per guardare gli occhi chiari e dispiaciuti della donna. «Mi hai raccontato cose che non avrei mai potuto sapere o capire e non so come ringraziarti per esserti fidati di me.»  
Sherry le sorrise con dolcezza.  
«Questo non vuol dire che non sono state le mie parole a provocare quell'incubo, dico bene?» Molly annuì tornando a guardare le proprie mani. «Non volevo darti un'idea negativa di Sherlock. Ti assicuro che…»  
Molly alzò improvvisamente gli occhi.  
«No, non è così!» aveva quasi urlato.  
Sherry la guardò con aria dubbiosa. Molly le sorrise.  
«Ti assicuro, non è così Sherry.»  
La Holmes fece finta di scrutarla e poi le sorrise.  
«Va bene, Molly, e non ti chiederò che cosa hai sognato su Sherlock, per evitarti imbarazzi.» Molly arrossì e probabilmente avrebbe balbettato se Sherry non l'avesse guardata con aria giocosa.  
La patologa sorrise e sgranò gli occhi per criticare affettuosamente la malizia di Sherry.  
La bella Holmes le augurò la buonanotte e si avviò verso la porta prima di fermarsi e scrutare per qualche istante la patologa intenta a pettinarsi.  
«Molly?» La donna si fermò e annuì. «Forse non ho poi tanta esperienza e sicuramente non buona ma di una cosa sono sicura: è raro trovare riconoscenza negli uomini! Proprio i più riconoscenti non sanno dimostrarla, tacciono confusi, si vergognano e prendono un'aria d'indifferenza per nascondere il loro sentimento*. Non farti ingannare, va bene?»  
Molly le sorrise.  
«Promesso!»  
Uno scricchiolio del legno antico delle scale fece sobbalzare la Holmes. Portò un dito alle labbra in direzione della patologa sussurrando uno "Sherlock" con finta aria spaventata. Molly trattenne una risata e salutò con un cenno la donna.  
La sentì andar via canticchiando una melodia per poi interrompersi brevemente, salutare l'uomo con un "ehilà fratellino" e poi riprendere a canticchiare.  
Molly scosse la testa mentre chiudeva la porta. Forse quella donna era in parte pazza, una vera Holmes!

* * *

Sherlock si tolse la giacca e la poggiò sulla spalliera della sua vecchia sedia da studente nella sua camera.  
Sherry guardava fuori dalla finestra canticchiando.

_«__And there were the stars embroidering the sky  
and I, like a fool, didn't take his hand…»_

Il detective si sedette ed accese il pc. Incrociò le braccia in attesa che si avviasse e pronunciò il nome della donna con tono critico.

_«and there were flowers perfuming the night _  
_and I, just so fool, God so fool, didn't steal them for her…» _

L'uomo le lanciò uno sguardo pieno d'astio ma per tutta risposta lei si voltò verso di lui avvicinandosi con fare minaccioso e giocoso.

_«but I was drunk, drunk, drunk, drunk, drunk, drunk of me! __" **_

I due si guardarono per qualche istante.  
«Ti diverti?» chiese lui con tono sarcastico.  
La donna sbuffò e si buttò a pancia all'aria sul letto. Alzò un sopracciglio.  
«Hai ancora la tavola periodica attacca sul soffitto!»  
L'uomo iniziò a lavorare sul pc senza risponderle.  
«Numero atomico del platino?»  
Lui sbuffò ma non resistette al riprovare quel gioco d'infanzia.  
«78»  
Gli occhi della donna scrutarono la tavola.  
«Numero di ossidazione dell'alluminio?»  
«+3»  
Lui sorrise soddisfatto, lei strinse le labbra.  
«Configurazione elettronica del ferro?»  
L'uomo tentennò un attimo.  
«3d64s3 »***  
La donna sorrise e batté le mani.  
«Sbagliato! 3d64s2...hai sempre avuto una pessima memoria!»  
L'uomo si alzò e mise le mani in tasca con aria minacciosa.  
«Non è memoria è disinteresse. Non è rilev…»  
La donna soffiò per schernirlo.  
«Si che è rilevante, ci lavori con questa roba!»  
L'uomo si sdraiò accanto alla donna ed incrociò le braccia.  
«Chiudi gli occhi!» La donna sorrise ed ubbidì. «No barare!». Lei annuì con convinzione ad occhi chiusi.  
Il detective scrutò la tavola.  
«Configurazione elettronica del dubnio?»  
«5f146d37s2 »  
Guardò la sorella di traverso.  
«Non rispetti mai le regole del gioco!»  
La donna scoppiò a ridere. La gola le si muoveva convulsamente, le lacrime tentavano di uscire dagli occhi socchiusi.  
«Sherlock, neanche mi ricordavo dell'esistenza del dubnio e poi» si voltò a guardare con scherno il fratello « senti chi parla del rispettare le regole?!»  
L'uomo accennò un sorriso e contraccambiò lo sguardo della sorella. Tornarono a guardare la tavola.  
«C'è poco da fare» disse lei «Mycorft è quello più sveglio!»  
L'uomo sogghignò.  
«Ed io il più stupido?»  
La donna lo guardò con aria seria.  
«Ovviamente» Lui le rivolse uno sguardo velato di tristezza «ma sei il mio fratello minore preferito!»  
Il detective strinse gli occhi mentre lei riprendeva a ridere.  
«Comunque, cosa fai qui?»  
«Che domande fratellino, dormo con te?»  
«Scordatelo, scalci!»  
«E tu russi ma non te ne ho mai fatto una colpa.»  
«Vorrei ben vedere, sei tu che invadi i miei spazi! E comunque non è vero»  
«Beh, l'ultima volta si»  
L'uomo spalancò gli occhi.  
«Stavo praticamente morendo!»  
«Ciò non toglie che russavi» disse la donna dando un tono di ovvietà alla sua voce. L'uomo le lanciò uno sguardo tagliente.  
«E comunque no, non puoi dormire qui.»  
«Se dormo nella stanza di Mike se ne accorge!» disse lei con tono supplichevole.  
«Non mi interessa.»  
«Sei crudele.»  
«Sincero, semmai.»  
«Per favore!»  
«No. E poi perché scusa?!»  
«Perché da me c'è Molly»  
«Ci sono i divani»  
La donna spalancò gli occhi offesa.  
«Vacci tu!»  
«Non vedo perché. Questa è camera mia»  
«Non più»  
«Beh lo era!»  
«Per cui lo resterà in eterno?! Lasciamela nel testamento, almeno.»  
«Smettila Sherry, ho detto no!»  
La donna prese un'aria offesa.  
«Il problema non sono io, sei tu.»  
L'uomo voltò leggermente il volto per osservarla dubbioso.  
«Come, scusa?»  
«Non dovresti essere qui.»  
L'uomo alzò un sopracciglio.  
«E dove dovrei essere scusa?!»  
La donna lo guardò con malizia.  
«Che domanda?! Da Molly, è ovvio.» L'uomo si ritrasse di qualche centimetro con aria offesa tornando ad osservare la tavola. La donna alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Non posso crederci, ti imbarazzano ancora queste cose! Suvvia Sherlock, ormai sei un uomo adulto.»  
Il detective si ricompose.  
«Non mi imbarazzano!» La donna pronunciò il nome del fratello con ton canzonatorio ma lui la ignorò. «E comunque, si può sapere che lei hai detto?»  
Sherry si spostò i capelli su una spalla.  
«Niente di che!»  
Lui si voltò e la guardò con fare accusatorio.  
«E allora perché stava così?»  
Lei si girò lanciandogli un falso sorriso dolce.  
«Oh che tenero! Ti preoccupi!»  
L'uomo si irrigidì.  
«Smettila!»  
La donna si mise su un fianco sbattendo le palpebre con ilarità.  
«Ma sei proprio un coccolone!»  
L'uomo si issò sui gomiti sbarrando gli occhi.  
«Sherry! Ti ho detto di smetterla!»  
La donna lo abbracciò stringendolo forte e continuando a deriderlo.  
«Che fratellino dolce che ho. Ma quando sei diventato così amorev…»  
L'uomo si fece cadere nuovamente sul letto dopo aver tentato inutilmente di liberarsi dalla stretta della sorella.  
«E va bene, puoi restare.»  
La donna si staccò e con aria soddisfatta si mise supina sotto le coperte e spense la piccola lampada sul comodino.  
Rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto. La luce della luna filtrava dalla finestra appannata dallo sbalzo termico fra dentro e fuori casa Holmes.  
L'uomo si posizionò meglio, le braccia sempre incrociate.  
«Sherry» la donna spostò il suo guardo dalla finestra all'uomo «riesci a dormire bene la notte?»  
Lei sorrise sommessamente tornando a guardare le stelle.  
«No. Non ci riesco più da anni.» L'uomo non reagì, incamerando semplicemente l'informazione. «Tu?»  
Continuò a guardare il soffitto.  
«Non più da quando…»  
La bella Holmes sorrise con aria comprensiva. Sapeva che il nome che lui stava per pronunciare era Magnussen ma non glielo fece dire.  
Con due dita spostò uno dei ricci che coprivano la fronte del fratello. Sherlock non si scansò. Non si allontanava mai da quelle dimostrazioni d'affetto di Sherry.  
La donna gli rivolse uno dei suoi sguardi più amorevoli.  
«Sherlock…non era il primo»  
L'uomo sospirò pesantemente.  
«Lo so ma è diverso.»  
Lei corrugò leggermente le sopracciglia.  
«Lo hai fatto per i tuoi amici.»  
«Questo non lo rende certo giustificabile.»  
«Ovviamente no. Ma più umanamente comprensibile, si.»  
Lui scosse leggermente la testa.  
«No, Sherry, il fatto è che…»  
L'uomo si fermò. Non era in grado di spiegarlo. Quelle cose non erano il suo campo, _quella cosa_ non era il suo campo.  
«Sa perché lo hai fatto. Sicuramente non lo approva ma non potrebbe mai condannarti per aver difeso i tuoi amici. Lei è veramente troppo buona.» Lui la guardò con un falso sguardo astioso e lei gli sorrise bonariamente.  
Entrambi tornarono a guardare fuori dalla finestra.  
«Non le hai raccontato della "storia del pirata", vero?»  
La donna scoppiò a ridere.  
«Sei veramente il più stupido, Sherlock!»

* * *

**Note autore**:  
* E' una citazione da "24 ore nella vita di una donna" di Stefan Zweig (per chi ha letto anche altre mie storie sa che amo molto questo autore…e pensate che non è neanche il mio preferito ^^)  
** La canzone è "Ubriaco" di Diodato. Sinceramente lui non lo conoscevo e ho sentito la canzone per caso alla radio l'altro giorno e mi è sembrata perfetta per Sherlock e Molly. Il testo è in italiano ma ho deciso di tradurla (per certi versi la traduzione è pessima, me ne rendo conto e chiedo immensamente scusa) non so bene neanche io il perché. Da un lato, forse, mi piaceva l'idea che i due Holmes si capissero anche parlando lingue differenti (se mai la tradurrò in inglese, questa storia, la canzone la metterò in italiano ^^) dall'altro volevo che sembrasse una canzone che entrambi conoscevano già, come se fosse una cantilena o una ninnananna, infatti Sherlock inizia a redarguire Sherry già dalla prima strofa. Credo che però nessuno dei due concetti arrivi a voi lettori per cui, scusatemi!  
*** Le configurazioni elettroniche sono con le potenze, io lo so ma a quanto pare Nvu no…per cui perdonate l'oscenità della trascrizione! L  
Detto questo vi saluto e spero che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto e non sia risultato troppo OOC o Fluff. I due fratelli Holmes forse si comportano in maniera troppo "immatura" per la loro età ma col fatto che sono rimasti lontani per anni il loro rapporto non ha potuto maturare e cambiare, per questo si comportano così. Spero che il ragionamento abbia un senso anche per voi ^^  
A presto,  
Anne ^^


	10. Tu puoi essere la scelta di qualcuno

**Note autore**: Per l'ultima volta, in questa storia, salve a tutte/i! ^^  
Dopo ben 9 capitoli siamo giunti alla fine di questo racconto. Non so se la fine sarà soddisfacente anche perché non so quanto si possa definire tale ma spero, per lo meno, che non vi dispiaccia.  
Ed ora, che dire, non sono brava negli arrivederci…per cui, vi lascio al capitolo e a voi l'ardua sentenza!  
A presto,  
Anne ^^

* * *

**_The third brother_**

**"Anche tu puoi essere la scelta di qualcuno"**

Molly aprì lentamente gli occhi per poi richiuderli immediatamente.  
Li riaprì nuovamente cercando di mettere a fuoco quello che vedeva di fronte a sé. Non che ci fosse molto, era solo il pomello di un cassetto ma le ci volle qualche istante per realizzare che quello non era un suo cassetto, che quello non era il suo letto e che non si trovava nel suo appartamento.  
Si girò mettendosi supina. Il volto ancora mezzo nascosto sotto il piumone. Una luce tenue e fredda entrava dalla finestra; la sera prima si era dimenticata di accostare le tende. Allungò coraggiosamente una mano per prendere il cellulare sul comodino. Non appena l'ebbe preso rintanò immediatamente il braccio sotto il tepore delle coperte.  
Con gli occhi ancora semichiusi sbloccò il telefono e guardò l'ora. Le 5 di mattina?! Non poteva essere già sveglia. Aveva bisogno di dormire, il suo corpo lo esigeva dopo la giornata assurda che aveva passato.  
Si mise nuovamente su un fianco accoccolandosi maggiormente nel tepore del letto. Peccato che la sua mente fosse del tutto contraria a lasciarla dormire.  
Sbuffò e con un movimento nervoso uscì dalle coperte. Non appena percepì il freddo attanagliarla si strinse nelle braccia maledicendosi per non essersi portata la sua vestaglia. Va bene, non era bellissima, forse era meglio dire che era orribile e sicuramente non adatta ad una situazione che richiedesse il relazionarsi con altre persone però era calda, molto calda.  
Andò a passi lenti ed incerti sino alla finestra e ne spannò un angolo con la manica del pigiama. Durante la notte doveva aver nevicato ed abbondantemente anche. La patologa scrutò per qualche minuto il panorama: la pianura completamente imbiancata, il cielo di un grigio chiaro e carico di nuvole piatte, gli alberi secchi che reggevano a stento il peso della neve. Inspirò e prese il suo borsone posandolo sul letto; tirò fuori un paio di pantaloni neri ed un maglione bordeaux pesante. Si affacciò con circospezione dalla porta della stanza guardandosi in giro nella speranza di non incontrare nessuno; il suo pigiama era solo leggermente più accettabile della sua vestaglia, dopotutto. Casa Holmes, naturalmente, dato l'orario, era buia e silenziosa. Andò in bagno, si rinfrescò, si vestì e tornò in camera a riordinare la sua borsa. Si guardò allo specchio finendo di pettinarsi i capelli. Mise la spazzola nel borsone ed uscì dalla stanza.  
Scese con passi lenti e silenziosi le scale con l'intenzione di farsi un caffè e mettersi in poltrona a leggere un libro, magari. Le sembrava di averne visto qualcuno nel salottino verde ed infatti era così; vicino alle scale c'era una piccola libreria con alcuni volumi. Inclinò la testa per leggere i titoli sui bordi: "Matematica finanziaria", "Dinamiche della combustione", "Fusione fredda: fenomeni termici e nucleari nella materia condensata"…gli occhi della patologa si fermarono. Un sorriso ed un sopracciglio arcuato seguirono la mano che andava a prendere un volume: "Storia della pirateria". Molly guardò per qualche istante la copertina, l'espressione sorpresa e divertita ancora sul volto, poi l'accostò al petto e si diresse verso la cucina.  
Si fermò per un istante ad osservare il salotto rosso illuminato dalla luce tenue dell'aurora *. Era silenzioso, rilassante e in certo qual modo riscaldava il cuore, per quanto in realtà fosse gelido dato che le braci dovevano ormai essere spente da ore.  
Si incamminò verso la cucina. Avrebbe acceso il bollitore per l'acqua calda e poi sarebbe uscita a prendere la legna prima di iniziare a leggere. Tuttavia, non appena entrata in cucina, si immobilizzò. Il tavolo era completamente sommerso di stoviglie sporche; si sentì istintivamente in colpa per tutto quel lavoro che Mrs Holmes avrebbe dovuto fare anche per causa sua. Inspirò ed espirò pesantemente, poggiò il libro su un angolo del tavolo e si rimboccò le maniche.  
Dopo aver avviato il bollitore iniziò a lavare i piatti per poi asciugarli ed impilarli nuovamente sul tavolo, non sapendo dove dovesse metterli.  
Spense il bollitore e versò un po' acqua calda in una tazza mescolando per far sciogliere il caffè solubile. Ne bevve un sorso e tornò a lavare le stoviglie, spesso lanciando un sguardo fuori dalla finestra che era proprio sopra il lavabo. Si ritrovò a pensare al giorno precedente, alla cena di natale, al racconto di Sherry davanti al camino, alla loro chiacchierata, alle parole di Sherlock sull'affidarsi a lei da parte della famiglia Holmes. Arrossì e continuò ad asciugare la medesima tazza per almeno 5 minuti; un sorriso imbambolato e l'espressione persa intenta a guardare la natura al di là della finestra…  
«Molly»  
La patologa saltò per la paura lanciando un piccolo urlo e lasciando cadere la tazza che aveva fra le mani. Due mani guantate la afferrarono a pochi centimetri dal pavimento.  
Una spaventata Molly Hooper ed un quasi inginocchiato Sherlock Holmes si fissarono per qualche istante nel silenzio più totale. Poi l'uomo si alzò lentamente, le mani a posare la tazza sulla mensola della cucina.  
«E' il servizio preferito di mia madre.». Gli occhi sulla tazza di porcellana a fiori.  
La patologa spalancò gli occhi. Le mani ancora a tenere il canovaccio all'altezza del petto.  
«Davvero?!»  
L'uomo portò il suo sguardo su di lei con aria severa.  
«Già…Sherry ha ricomprato ogni tazza almeno tre volte per evitare che mamma si accorgesse che il suo servizio fosse incompleto.»  
La patologa sorrise redarguendolo con lo sguardo. Lui accennò un sorriso ilare.  
«Quindi, questo non è più il servizio preferito di vostra madre dal…?»  
L'uomo incrociò le mani dietro la schiena serrando le labbra ed aggrottando le sopracciglia con aria pensierosa.  
«Dal '91 o '92, non ricordo»  
Sorrisero entrambi. Poi Molly posò il canovaccio e prese una tazza che non faceva parte del finto preferito sevizio di Mrs Holmes.  
«Caffè?»  
L'uomo iniziò a togliersi i guanti.  
«Si, grazie. Nero due…»  
Molly gli stava già porgendo una tazza con un sorriso mezzo accennato.  
«Lo so.» Lui la fissò per qualche istante. «Ti conviene prenderla prima che mi caschi»  
Lui sorrise ed afferrò la tazza senza far attenzione al non sfiorare le dita della donna. Lei abbassò lo sguardo imbarazzata e prese la sua tazza.  
«Non pensavo di farti così tanta paura, Molly».  
La donna lo guardò con aria perplessa e lui osservò la tazza fiorata che era appoggiata sulla mensola.  
«Non ti ho sentito arrivare.» Bevve un sorso di caffè.  
Lui guardò la porta che dalla cucina dava sul retro della casa. Quella porta era tutto fuorché silenziosa.  
Molly seguì lo sguardo dell'uomo per poi sorridergli scrollando le spalle.  
«Ero sovrappensiero» poi osservò l'orologio. Erano le 6. «Che ci fai in giro a quest'ora?»  
Lui accennò una smorfia di disinteresse e portò la tazza alle labbra.  
«Potrei farti la stessa domanda»  
Lei si ritrasse leggermente con aria offesa.  
«Non volevo essere invadente, era solo una curiosità.»  
Lui aprì le labbra ma le richiuse con aria nervosa. Poi bevve il caffè e si schiarì la voce.  
«Non riuscivo a dormire» il tono di voce era più calmo come se stesse implicitamente chiedendole scusa.  
La patologa alzò lo sguardo dalla propria tazza ed annuì leggermente con aria serena. Aveva implicitamente accettato le sue implicite scuse.  
«E tu?»  
La donna si guardò un po' in giro.  
«Lo stesso»  
«Un altro incubo?»  
Il tono basso, caldo ed indagatorio della voce di Sherlock la fece sentire a disagio. Rise nervosamente, prese il libro che ancora l'attendeva sul tavolo e si incamminò rapidamente verso il salotto con uno spensierato ed al contempo nervoso "no, no".  
Lui la seguì dopo qualche istante. Un'espressione perplessa sul volto.  
Molly aveva posato la tazza ed il libro sul tavolino di fronte al camino e stava per andare a prendere la legna quando fu superata dal detective che, posata la tazza vicino a quella di lei, si diresse a passo spedito verso la porta.  
«Vai via?»  
La patologa si maledisse per quella frase infantile e per il tono da cucciolo abbandonato che le era uscito dalle labbra. Lu accennò un sorriso, la porta mezza aperta.  
«Fa freddo, non credi?»  
Molly lo osservò uscire, chiudendosi la porta dietro di sé, e rimase immobile per qualche secondo. Poi si sedette sul divano maledicendosi a denti stretti.  
«Vai via?...Sei penosa Molly, penosa!»

* * *

Molly era presa dalla lettura quando la sua attenzione fu richiamata da un leggero colpo di tosse.  
Abbassò il libro di qualche centimetro ed osservò Sherlock. Era accovacciato e le dava le spalle, intento a far attecchire le fiamme. Stava per riprendere la sua lettura, convinta che quel tossire non fosse un modo per attirare la sua attenzione, quando lo vide voltarsi per un secondo per poi tornare a dare attenzione al fuco.  
«Cosa leggi?»  
La donna poggiò il libro sulle gambe incrociate e guardò l'uomo con aria perplessa. Stava cercando di fare conversazione? Conversazione, con lei?  
Lui si alzò e mise le mani sui fianchi, gli occhi ancora intenti a controllare le fiamme, poi si voltò e si sedette sulla poltrona vicina a lei. Mise le mani sui braccioli e guardò la patologa in attesa di una risposta.  
Lei sorrise leggermente ed alzò il libro per permettergli di guardarne la copertina.  
«Storia della pirateria, era nella libreria del salottino.»  
L'uomo si irrigidì sistemandosi i polsini della camicia e tornando a guardare le fiamme. Molly strinse leggermente gli occhi incuriosita e divertita da quella strana reazione. Prese il libro sfogliandolo con disattenzione.  
«E' interessante anche se è un'edizione un po' datata e per bambini.» Lui non reagì e lei continuò a sfogliare le pagine. Riportò lo sguardo sull'uomo con aria maliziosa e divertita. «Di chi potrebbe essere?»  
Lui alzò le spalle con aria disinteressata ma senza voltarsi a guardarla. Il corpo ancora rigido.  
«Non saprei.»  
Lei continuò a fissarlo e lui probabilmente percepì l'insistenza dello sguardo della patologa perché si voltò tentando senza successo di mantenere un'aria disinteressata. Poi tornò ad osservare le fiamme.  
«Sherlock?»  
«Mmh»  
«Perché non ci hai mai parlato di Sherry?»  
L'uomo continuò a non guardarla ma dopo un po' le rivolse uno sguardo vitreo.  
«Che cosa ti ha raccontato?»  
La patologa abbassò lo sguardo sulle proprie mani, le dita ad accarezzare la copertina del libro.  
«Del suo errore» l'uomo strinse la mascella «e di quanto voglia bene a te e a Mycroft»  
La patologa alzò lo sguardo sino ad incontrare quello duro dell'uomo.  
«Sherlock, non puoi accusarla di aver cercato di essere felice.»  
L'uomo sbarrò gli occhi carichi d'odio.  
La donna si guardò in giro ma non per questo cedette.  
«Lei lo amav…»  
«Una debolezza che le è quasi costata la vita!»  
La patologa sorrise a mezza bocca riportando i suoi occhi a confrontarsi con quelli di lui.  
«Facciamo tutti cose sciocche!»  
La mente dell'uomo estrasse da un cassetto della sua memoria quell'osservazione che Molly Hooper gli aveva già fatto. Senza rendersene conto rispose al sorriso della donna nel medesimo modo.  
La patologa, continuando a sorridere, scosse leggermente la testa e tornò alla sua lettura. Lui unì le mani facendo combaciare i polpastrelli e si rinchiuse nel suo mind palace.  
Rimasero così per un po'. Come se fosse la cosa più normale e naturale del mondo. Ogni tanto Molly alzava gli occhi ed osservava l'uomo racchiuso nel suo mondo per poi tornare a leggere oppure abbassare lo sguardo imbarazzata se lui intercettava il suo sguardo.

* * *

Il rumore di un auto che si fermava di fronte casa riscosse entrambi. Si guardarono con aria interrogativa poi Sherlock si alzò e, dopo aver dato un'occhiata fugace fuori dalla finestra, uscì dalla porta.  
Molly posò il libro sul tavolino e si voltò verso l'entrata di casa Holmes con aria preoccupata.  
Dopo qualche minuto Sherlock rientrò e, dopo averle lanciato uno sguardo fugace, si diresse nel salottino e salì rapidamente le scale. La patologa rimase a fissare il soffitto con aria perplessa, i passi rapidi di Sherlock sopra la sua testa.  
«Buongiorno Miss Hooper.»  
Molly riportò la sua attenzione alla porta proprio mentre Mycroft Holmes era intento a chiuderla alle sue spalle.  
«Buongiorno…è, è successo qualcosa?»  
L'uomo le fece un sorriso compiacente.  
«Nulla di cui debba preoccuparsi.»  
La patologa annuì a quel modo elegante di dirle che non erano fatti suoi.  
«Vuole un caffè?»  
L'uomo fece qualche passo nella stanza e le sorrise, questa volta, sinceramente.  
«Sarebbe veramente gentile da parte sua.»  
Molly sorrise a mezza bocca ed andò in cucina.  
Mentre era intenta a versare l'acqua nella tazza sentì distintamente dei passi concitati al piano di sopra. Doveva essere Sherlock e qualcun altro. Stava per rientrare in salotto quando si bloccò sulla porta.  
La voce preoccupata di Sherrinford Holmes era diretta al fratello maggiore.  
«Com'è possibile? Mi avevi assicurato che…»  
Il maggiore degli Holmes la interruppe.  
«Sherry calmati. Ci dev'essere una spiegazione logica.»  
Molly percepì la bella Holmes camminare avanti e indietro nervosamente.  
«Certo che c'è, ci deve essere…ma quale?»  
Altri passi provenienti dalle scale e i due Holmes non furono più soli.  
«Prova a chiederlo a Sherlock, sorellina.»  
Ci furono degli attimi carichi di un silenzio imbarazzato poi la voce di Sherry riempì quel vuoto.  
«Sherlock…devi dirci qualcosa?»  
Ci fu qualche istante di silenzio.  
La voce alta e perentoria di Mycroft anticipò una probabile risposta del detective.  
«Grazie per il caffè Miss Hooper!»  
La donna entrò nella stanza ad occhi bassi e completamente imbarazzata. Porse la tazza all'uomo senza guardarlo e sentendosi lo sguardo dei tre fratelli Holmes addosso.  
Sherry le si avvicinò e le sorrise prendendola sottobraccio.  
«Credo prenderò anche io un caffè.»

* * *

Sherry era poggiata al piano della cucina sorseggiando il suo caffè. La patologa giocherellava con un tovagliolo.  
«Mi spiace per prima, non volevo sentire, insomma»  
La Holmes scosse la testa con fare affettuoso. Molly sorrise per poi riprendere un'espressione pensierosa.  
«Dovete andare?»  
Sherry la guardò con malizia e finì il suo caffè.  
«Solo io e Mycroft. Sherlock te lo lascio.»  
Molly si irrigidì, guardò la porta che comunicava con il salotto e poi riportò uno sguardo imbarazzato sulla donna che ancora sorrideva. Sherry posò la tazza nel lavabo e le fece cenno di seguirla nella stanza rossa.  
Non appena entrarono, Molly si accorse che la stanza era vuota.  
«Ma, dove sono?»  
Sherry guardava con circospezione fuori dalla finestra e guardando la patologa indicò ciò che stava guardando. Molly si avvicinò e guardò ciò che la donna gli stava mostrando ma riuscì a vedere soltanto le spalle dei due Holmes. Si voltò con aria interrogativa verso la donna.  
Sherry andò alla porta facendole segno di tacere. Si schiarì la voce leggermente ed aprì improvvisamente la porta.  
«Ehi voi due, non starete fumando?!»  
Molly rise della reazione dei due Holmes che si girarono improvvisamente incolpandosi a vicenda pensando che fosse Mrs Holmes, dato la bravura di Sherry nell'imitarne la voce.  
La risata cristallina di Sherry non coinvolse i due fratelli.  
«Sherry, non è divertente!»  
«Sherrinford, non abbiamo tempo da perdere con queste sciocchezze. Sei pronta? Andiamo?»  
Molly tornò a guardare la bella Holmes che, ancora sorridendo, diceva al fratello che sarebbe arrivata fra un attimo e richiudeva la porta.  
Le due donne, gli occhi ancora divertiti, si guardarono con dolcezza; poi Sherry fece qualche passo per poter abbracciare la patologa che rispose con il medesimo affetto.  
«Grazie Sherry»  
Le due donne sciolsero l'abbraccio.  
«No, Molly. Grazie a te, per tutto quello che hai fatto e che stai facendo per Sherlock.» La patologa arrossì scuotendo la testa.  
Sherry prese il cappotto e la sciarpa e li infilò per poi tornare di fronte alla patologa.  
«Forse vado contro, come dire, i miei interessi ma…con Sherlock ci vorrà pazienza Molly.» La patologa sorrise. «Molta pazienza»  
Molly si guardò le mani.  
«Si, lo so.»  
Sherry sorrise.  
«Si, lo so che lo sai».  
Le due donne si guardarono per poi scoppiare a ridere.  
«Sherry, ho provato ma è inutile»  
La donna annuì lanciando uno sguardo fuori dalla finestra per poi sorridere.  
«Beh, come trovare qualcuno migliore di un sociopatico iperattivo che non è neanche niente male fisicamente?»  
Molly scoppiò a ridere.  
Sherry andò verso la poltrona e prese il borsone che vi aveva posato in precedenza. Poi si incamminò verso la porta seguita dalla patologa che teneva le mani in tasca mollemente. Sherry aprì la porta e lanciò uno sguardo ai due fratelli; Molly fece la medesima cosa.  
«Comunque vada, Molly, sappi che hai il pieno appoggio delle Holmes.»

* * *

Sherlock buttò la cicca e si voltò ad osservare le due donne che parlavano sulla porta. Alzò un sopracciglio quando vide Sherry porgere qualcosa alla patologa per poi abbracciarla ed andarsene.  
L'uomo si voltò ad osservare il fratello maggiore che attendeva Sherry vicino all'auto. Era palesemente innervosito per la lunga attesa.  
«Smettila di guardare Mycorft a quel modo!»  
Sherry si era affiancata al fratello minore senza che lui se ne accorgesse.  
«Mi voleva mandare verso morte certa!»  
«Ma per favore! Non saresti morto, una persona qualsiasi si ma tu ovviamente no!... Non gli avrei mai permesso di mandarti in una situazione di reale pericolo!»  
Sherlock le lanciò uno sguardo divertito prima di tornare a guardare il fratello.  
«Ti ha lasciato in quell'ospedale per…»  
Sherry gli si parò davanti con aria severa.  
«No, Sherlock! Te l'ho detto mille volte e continuerò a farlo: non attribuire a Mycroft colpe che non ha. Mi ha salvato dalla morte ed ha salvato te dal carcere a vita» L'uomo si guardò intorno con fare nervoso. «Per quanto la cosa possa darti fastidio, sai benissimo che è così.»  
L'uomo strinse le labbra per poi tornare a guardare la sorella. Sherry inspirò pesantemente incrociando le mani fra loro.  
«Dovrei venire con voi.»  
La donna scosse la testa.  
«No, è meglio se resti qui. Tranquillizza mamma e papà e ovviamente scusami con John e Mary.»  
Sherlock alzò un sopracciglio.  
«Non sono la persona più adatta.»  
«Beh, non ho altri fratelli a cui affidare il compito.»  
L'uomo sorrise ma la sua attenzione fu attirata dal fratello che indicava con nervosismo il proprio orologio. Sherry intercettò lo sguardo di Sherlock e si voltò ad osservare anche lei il fratello. Annuì e tornò a guardare il detective.  
«Ti chiamo per aggiornarti.»  
Lui annuì. Lei gli cinse il collo con le braccia per qualche istante. Poi si staccò, gli sorrise e si incamminò verso il cancello.  
Tuttavia, dopo pochi passi, Sherry si bloccò e tornò indietro mettendo apposto il borsone sulla spalla.  
Si fermò di fronte all'uomo e gli sorrise. Le dita delle mani a prendere il bavero del cappotto e stirarlo leggermente. Poi uno sguardo dolce e supplichevole.  
«Sherlock, per favore, permetti a te stesso di essere felice!»  
Lui la guardò con aria interrogativa. Le mani incrociate dietro la schiena.  
Lei tornò a guardare le proprie mani sistemare i lembi del cappotto del fratello.  
«Trovare qualcuno che ti capisca, che ti capisca veramente, senza che tu debba spiegargli nulla di te perché è in grado e soprattutto vuole capirti, beh, è un regalo unico e raro. Sherlock, ti prego, tu puoi essere felice. Non sprecare quest'opportunità per paure, timori o fantasmi che riguardano solo il tuo passato.»  
Lui guardava altrove.  
«Non riguarda solo me, non credi?»  
Lei sorrise amaramente.  
«Quello che so è che ognuno fa le proprie scelte a prescindere da ciò che puoi volere tu o il resto del mondo.» Lui abbassò lo sguardo per guardarla con aria sarcastica. «Si, è così! E no, non è vero che l'amore capita e basta, che il cuore prende e va. L'amore è una scelta, l'amore è scegliere fra milioni di persone, ed anche tu puoi essere la scelta di qualcuno. Una scelta folle, illogica, pericolosa o stupida, quello che vuoi, ma comunque una scelta. E ora sta a te fare la tua.»  
«Stare da solo mi protegge e protegge loro.»  
«No Sherlock! Stare da solo fa soffrire te e loro, tutto qui.»  
«I sentimenti sono un difetto chimico!»  
«Non puoi saperlo.»  
«A no? E perché?»  
«Perché non sai la configurazione elettronica del ferro, come puoi conoscere quella dei sentimenti.»  
Sorrisero entrambi.  
«Non aver paura dei sentimenti Sherlock. Forse sono ciò che può farti soffrire come nessun'altra cosa al mondo ma sono anche l'unica e sola cosa che può renderti realmente felice.»  
Una lacrima solitaria scese dal volto della dolce Holmes.  
Lui le sorrise e con una mano guantata le spostò una ciocca di capelli dal volto.  
«Dovresti smetterla di preoccuparti per me.»  
Lei circondò il suo torace con entrambe le braccia. La fronte a sfiorare le labbra di lui.  
«Io non smetterò mai di preoccuparmi per te.»  
Il sorriso di lui si aprì istintivamente ed una risata bassa gli scosse il petto. Una mano ad accarezzare la testa della sorella.  
Lei si distanziò e gli sorrise. Si volto e tornò ad incamminarsi verso la macchina nera vicino alla quale un dubbioso Mycroft la osservava.  
«Sherry, è tutto apposto?» La donna sorrise alla reale preoccupazione del fratello maggiore che traspariva da quel nomignolo. Gli accarezzò una guancia di sfuggita e lui non si ritrasse. Lo sguardo preoccupato.  
«Tranquillo Mycroft, va tutto bene. Possiamo andare.»  
La donna salì in macchina mentre l'uomo tornò ad osservare il fratello minore.  
Sherlock sciolse le mani che aveva nuovamente incrociato dietro la schiena ed alzò una di esse in un accenno di saluto.  
Mycroft annuì ed entrò nell'auto.  
La macchina partì silenziosamente.

* * *

Molly era tornata ad accovacciarsi sul divano. Gli occhi erano intenti ad osservare le pagine del libro ma senza leggerle realmente.  
Sentì la porta di legno scuro aprirsi e richiudersi, il frusciare della sciarpa e del cappotto che Sherlock si stava togliendo ed i passi lenti sino alla poltrona. Non alzò lo sguardo dal libro neanche quando percepì l''uomo sedersi. Solo dopo qualche minuto trovò il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo.  
Il detective, i gomiti sui braccioli, le dita incrociate fra loro ed appoggiate distrattamente sulle labbra, lo sguardo pensieroso rivolto alle fiamme.  
«Sei preoccupato?»  
L'uomo sbatté le palpebre e si voltò verso di lei con aria dubbiosa. La donna sistemò una pagina spiegazzata.  
«Sei preoccupato per Sherry?»  
Lui tirò indietro il collo corrugando le sopracciglia.  
«Non vedo perché dovrei!» Lei lo guardò con aria sarcastica. «Molly, ti assicuro che sa badare a se stessa.»  
La donna sorrise guardando le fiamme.  
«Ciò non vuol dire che tu non possa essere preoccupato per lei.»  
L'uomo arcuò un sopracciglio.  
«Non credi ci sia un che di contraddittorio in quello che hai appena detto?»  
La donna prese la tazza, bevve un sorso di caffè ormai tiepido e la riposò. Guardò l'uomo con fare divertito.  
«John si preoccupa costantemente per te anche se, al di là di situazioni assurde come il matrimonio del tuo migliore amico, tu sai più o meno badare a te stesso.»  
L'uomo sorrise all'ilarità della patologa per poi ricomporsi. Anche la donna fece la medesima cosa.  
«Comunque» Molly, che era tornata a prestare attenzione al volume, rialzò lo sguardo sul detective. «non sono preoccupato…»  
La patologa aspettò che l'uomo concludesse quello che voleva dire ma la sua attesa fu vana; a quanto pare il detective, lo sguardo innervosito in direzione del fuoco, non era in grado di esprimere i suoi pensieri.  
«E' che ti è mancata» concluse lei trattenendo un sorriso.  
L'uomo alzò un sopracciglio e la guardò con aria innervosita. Per tutta risposta lei tastò le tasche dei suoi pantaloni e si guardò in giro. L'uomo la osservò con fare dubbioso.  
«Che stai facendo?»  
Lei si morse il labbro inferiore con un'espressione sorpresa.  
«Ovvio, sto cercando qualcosa con cui immortalare il momento. Sherlock Holmes che ha un cuore! Greg vorrebbe sicuramente vederlo!»  
L'uomo la guardò con astio.  
«Si, molto divertente.»  
La patologa non riuscì a trattenersi e scoppiò a ridere.  
Il pianto della piccola Watson attirò la loro attenzione. Molly sciolse le gambe e si precipitò nel salottino e poi su per le scale.  
Una a dir poco sonnolente e stanca Mary cercava di calmare la piccola cullandola nel corridoio. Non appena vide la patologa la donna corrugò la fronte con fare dispiaciuto.  
«Scusa Molly, non so perché è già sveglia. Il fatto di non essere a casa deve averla scombussolata.»  
La donna scosse la testa e le si avvicinò.  
«Non preoccuparti Mary, ero già sveglia. Piuttosto» uno sguardo alla bimba che ancora si lamentava «vuoi darla a me?»  
Il volto di Mrs Watson prese un'espressione di profonda gratitudine ma poi tornò serio.  
«No Molly, non preoccuparti.»  
La patologa sorrise con benevolenza all'amica.  
«Mary, tu sei distrutta ed hai bisogno di dormire. Lascia che ci pensi io. La porto di sotto e la faccio distrarre così magari si riaddormenta.»  
Mary tentennò per qualche attimo ma poi le passò la bambina ringraziando l'amica. Molly le ordinò scherzosamente di tornare a dormire e scese con la piccola fra le braccia.

* * *

Sherlock Holmes accennò un sorriso non appena vide rientrare Molly con la piccola Watson.  
La patologa era intenta a coccolarla per farla calmare. Non appena il pianto scemò, la donna iniziò a camminare lentamente per la stanza indicando alla piccola vari oggetti per farla distrarre. Ogni qual volta Molly le indicava qualcosa descrivendola con tono sorpreso, la bambina spalancava gli occhi emettendo dei suoni di sorpresa e meraviglia. Sherlock osservava la scena con uno sguardo che avrebbe potuto definirsi dolce.  
Dopo un po' la patologa si avvicinò al divano per sedersi e la bambina le indicò il detective con fare divertito. La donna si sedette, la sistemò sulle sue gambe e le sorrise.  
«Si, quello è lo zio Sherlock. Zio, dillo tu.» La bambina sorrise emettendo un suono simile a quello richiesto e la patologa annuì felice.  
L'uomo sbuffò.  
«Non sono suo zio, sono il suo padrino.»  
La donna lo guardò con sarcasmo.  
«Certo, sono sicura che alla sua età padrino sia una parola molto più facile di zio da pronunciare.»  
L'uomo alzò un sopracciglio.  
«I bambini della sua età capiscono ed imparano più di quanto credi.»  
La donna si voltò a guardare la bambina che reclamava le sue attenzioni.  
«Non capisco quale sia il problema se per lei sei classificato come zio, oltre che come padrino.»  
L'uomo si alzò e mise un ciocco di legno nel fuoco.  
«Perché non lo sono!»  
La donna lo guardò con aria severa.  
«Beh, visto il passato di John e Mary, noi siamo la cosa più simile ad una famiglia che questa bambina possa avere…ma non pretendo che tu possa capirlo.»  
L'uomo si raddrizzò mettendo le mani sui fianchi con aria innervosita. Lei iniziò a fare strane espressioni alla bambina per farla ridere.  
«Che vuol dire?» La donna non gli presto attenzione. «Molly!»  
La patologa sospirò e strinse la bimba per qualche secondo poi si voltò a guardarlo con aria imbarazzata.  
«Il fatto è che tu, al di là di tutto, hai una famiglia. Una bellissima famiglia» l'uomo corrugò la fronte «nonostante tu non te ne renda conto…e non puoi sapere che cosa si prova a rimanere da soli.»  
L'uomo strinse le labbra con fare colpevole e si sedette sul divano accanto a lei. Si guardarono per qualche secondo poi lei gli sorrise.  
«Certo come zii siamo alquanto discutibili ma meglio di niente non credi?»  
L'uomo alzò un sopracciglio con aria divertita.  
«Discutibili?!»  
La donna spalancò gli occhi.  
«Beh, tu sei un sociopatico iperattivo e l'unico consulente investigativo al mondo, io seziono e ricucio cadaveri…non siamo esattamente due persone normali.»  
L'uomo si appoggiò allo schienale incrociando le braccia ed osservando la bambina intenta a giocare con i capelli della patologa.  
«Ed io che pensavo di aver avuto un'infanzia difficile.»  
Si guardarono per un attimo poi la donna scoppiò a ridere seguita da Sherlock.  
La bimba guardò i due adulti di fronte a lei con aria perplessa.  
«Mi dispiace piccola» disse lui guardando la tenera Watson «come zii ti è capita questa coppia improbabile.»  
Molly arrossì involontariamente al sentir definire loro due come una coppia. Sapeva che Sherlock non stava dando a _quella_ parola _quel_ senso ma il suo subconscio non se ne era reso conto.  
La bambina riprese a giocare con i capelli della donna appoggiandosi al suo petto con aria assonnata. Molly la strinse maggiormente a sé accarezzandole la schiena.  
Sherlock rimase ad osservarle per un po'; poi, con un istinto naturale a lui sconosciuto, protese una mano verso la bimba accarezzandole delicatamente la tempia con il retro di un dito. La bimba accennò un sorriso a quella inaspettata dimostrazione di affetto da parte del suo zio acquisito.  
Molly si voltò a guardarlo e non fuggì imbarazzata quando lui contraccambio il suo sguardo. Rimasero a guardarsi, senza dire nulla, immobili. Sherlock aprì leggermente le labbra e Molly si fece impercettibilmente più vicina per ascoltare ciò che lui le stava per dire ma un sospiro pesante della piccola Watson li avvisò che era pronta ad addormentarsi.  
L'uomo portò il suo sguardo sulla bimba e poi si alzò per prendere il violino. Accordò lo strumento ma prima di iniziare a suonare si bloccò.  
«Molly?»  
La patologa alzò gli occhi. Un'espressione serena sul volto che mai le aveva visto.  
«Mmh?»  
«Tu, conosci la configurazione elettronica del ferro?»  
La donna sbatté le palpebre e lo guardò con aria perplessa ma senza riuscire a trattenere un sorriso.  
«Certo, 3d64s2! »  
Lui sorrise.  
«Perché?» chiese lei.  
Sherlock non rispose, iniziando a suonare una melodia bassa e lenta. Il sorriso ancora rivolto al volto perplesso ma felice della patologa.  
La voce di un a dir poco irato John Watson li raggiunse.  
«DANNAZIONE SHERLOCK, SONO LE 7 DI MATTINA!»

**.FINE.**

* * *

**Note autore**:

* In realtà il sole nella campagna inglese in pieno inverno non sorge esattamente alle 5, diciamo che in realtà sorge intorno alle 9 ma….abbiate pietà ^^ Non volevo far svolgere il tutto al buio. Me la fatte passare come licenza letteraria? XD

Siamo arrivati alla fine.  
Ad onor del vero avrei voluto inserire non so quanti altri dialoghi, gesti e sensazioni ma sarebbe diventato eccessivamente "pesante"…magari con altri 5/6 capitoli ce l'avrei fatta ma sarebbe diventato veramente troppo! Sono troppo prolissa! Spero non risulti troppo affrettato o confuso.  
Forse avreste voluto più Sherlolly ma credo che il percorso di tutta questa storia, per lo meno per quanto riguarda loro due, sia stato molto lento e graduale e non volevo dare un'accelerata troppo brusca al tutto. Sin dal principio ho iniziato ad allontanare tutti gli altri sino a lasciare la nostra dolce "coppia" da sola ma non ho avuto il coraggio di osare troppo, spero non me ne vogliate.  
Molte cose non sono state chiarite con questo capitolo, per quanto sia l'ultimo, un po' perché come nelle serie della BBC qualche punto incompleto deve rimanere ed un po' perché forse farò un seguito di questa storia che includa anche la scoperta del fantomatico "errore" della nostra Sherry ed un'evoluzione di Sherlock e Molly…anche se ho sempre paura dei seguiti: di solito vengono male ed io non so se ne sono in grado!  
A presto,  
Anne ^^


End file.
